So Into you
by Lyleerose
Summary: This story is about Brittany realizing she loves Santana. Story is based off a TV show that I thought it would make a good Brittana story. Following Brittany over coming obsticals that try and keep her away from the one she loves. Glee Characters in it but not all. The story is in Brittanys POV Some other characters POV Rated M AU if you like Brittana and Spashley its a great read
1. secret truths

_**-Secret Truths- Chapter One**_

_Los Angeles. A week ago my two brothers and I were in small town Ohio, where I knew the rules. Now were in this big city where everything moves faster, harder and there are no rules. I feel kind of different being here, that's a good thing right? _

As I step out of the car that my brothers and I share, leaning back in to get my backpack off the back seat of the car I hear my brother Artie say "Look at them, and each more taster then the next." Artie was the basketball star back in our home town in Ohio needless to say he was a lady killer. With his chestnut brown straight short hair that he wears brushed forward, swooping to the left in front and his blue green eyes he had the ladies swooning.

I come back with "God Artie you're such a pig"

With that he walks up to a group of girls and says "Hey….."

As I hear the sound of my other brother Mike I turn my head around "How does he do that he should be just as lost as we are, this place is a mad house."

I shot back with "I know we have been going here for three days and I still don't know where all my classes are, yesterday I spent the last part of the day just sitting in the parking lot cause I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to find it again."

"That's what an additional two thousand and sixty-three students will do to your sense of direction" he spat back.

Suddenly Artie walks up behind us and says "Well I am good cause the gym is right across the quad."

For a minute Mike and Artie argued over whether or not weight training was indeed a real class. After a few minutes went by and they were getting nowhere with their arguing we found a map of the campus. Mike realized that his class wasn't even on the campus so he took off to go talk to a counselor. As Artie was trying to find out where our classes were I saw this cute guy looking at me. He was tall, taller than my brothers and had sliver grey eyes and a black Mohawk. Soon what seemed to be his girlfriend, I could tell because she called him baby came up to him and called him Puck. She didn't notice him looking at me she turned around saw me standing there and she asked me

"If I was the new alternate for the cheerleading squad."

I answered "Yea I am Brittany Pierce"

She cut me off saying "great see you at practice"

With that she pulled Puck's arm and walked away. To my distress my brother Artie thought she was hot. I thought she was intimidating. He turned around to look and me as he did he walked away and said "Don't be late after practice cause I am not going to wait around" and with that he was off. No more than two seconds later the bell rang leaving me to find a way to my class and I didn't even know where I was.

"_Damn_"

I didn't know where I was going. On my way to trying to find my class room I saw this girl she was about three inches short then me with dark black hair, she skin was tan she looked Latina. She was standing at her locker trying to get into it but was having a hard time opening it. I thought that maybe she could point me in the right direction so I decided to see if she could help to locate the class I was supposed to be in. As I walked up to her I saw that she had the most amazing mocha colored eyes as I was going to ask for her help she looked at me and she said "can I help you" in an annoyed tone, she must be upset because she couldn't get into her locker I thought.

I responded with "yeah do you know where science class three is?"

She said "yes"

When she did her locker popped open and some of her things fell to the ground. I bent over "Here let me help you" I said.

When I went to help the black haired girl to pick up the things that has fallen it only made things worse. When I bent down to help her gather her things I hit her hand caused be her to spill the coffee in her hand. I clearly pissed her off because when I told her I was sorry that I didn't mean to.

She snapped back "who cares what you mean, do you always got to create a disaster everywhere you go?"

"What is your problem I am just trying to find my way around here" I uttered.

"You and everyone else in this place" and with the black haired Latina walked off leaving me there to find me own way.

A few hours later I walked in to the locker room getting ready for cheerleading practice and the girl who walked up to Puck earlier called out to me "Brittany you're late"

"Yeah I am sorry I am still trying to get the campus figured out." I whispered

"Well don't let it happen again."

One of her minions walked over to me and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Hey I am Rachel don't mind Quinn the day she was born she thought that someone told her the world was hers."

Quinn was an average height blonde with shoulder length hair with green eyes, she was the captain of the cheerleading team, and she owned this school and all the girls wanted to be just like her. I soon found out that my suspicions were right Puck was her boyfriend and that he played basketball just like my brother. He was point guard and the two boys would be fighting for the same spot. After our discussion was over she handed me some keys and told me

"The pom poms are in locker three."

I looked at her then the floor I turned around and went to retrieve them bringing them to the gym with me.

After practice was over Quinn came over and showed me how to improve a few of the routine moves and then told me to collect the pom poms and put them away. I shook my head to let her know I had heard her.

On the basketball court Puck and Artie are getting into it arguing about who is going to start this season saying that there not going to be the one sitting out getting splinters in there ass. I look over and see Quinn watching the boys playing and she looks a little concerned.

Rachel standing next to her said "the new boy is good"

Her response was "yeah there all good when they first come well see how it plays out."

After changing into my regular clothes I sat on the bleachers doing my homework when the Latina came up to me and sat down next to me

She questioned "So you like basketball or do you just like to watch guys pat each other on the ass?"

I pointed on the court and said "brother"

"Cute I haven't seen him around"

"Yeah we just moved here" I informed her

We talked for a little bit and I informed her about how my brother was all-star back in Ohio, she told me that she hopped he wasn't too good because if he took over point guard then it would bad because the balance in the popularity pool would be off. She goes on to tell me that here at this school it's all about being somebody. If you weren't popular then you were a nobody.

So I turn to asked her "and who are you?"

"Today I haven't really decided yet….. Santana Lopez" She reached out to shake my hand. "Brittany Pierce nice to meet this side of you"

"Yeah sorry about this morning" she said

Then she started telling me about how this morning her step father came over this morning only to run into her former step father and they got into it about…

As she was talking she bent down to grab a water bottle out of her bag when she bent over the back of her shirt came up. I couldn't help but me drawn to look at her lower backside where I saw a tattoo of a cross. I could hear her still talking about how the two step fathers were fighting over her new tattoo and when she looked up she caught me staring at it. I blushed and looked away. She looked over at me smiling

And asked "you like"

"I thought they were illegal for minors"

I said shyly I could feel this strange new feeling come over me sitting next to this girl.

"Everything cool is … anyway it was a long morning it made me cranky and you received the benefit of it"

"Lucky me"

"Hey have you seen much of LA yet? She questioned

"Yeah Universal City, Santa Monica Pier.."

"Ok stop stop" she interrupted me telling me to "come on" as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I have to wait for my brother he was my ride home" all of a sudden she yelled

"Hey" at my brother he turned to look at her she then continued with "I'll get her home" with a nod of his head she reached her hand out for me saying "come on" I looked up at her smiled and took her hand as he pulled me up and walked me out to the parking lot.

For the rest of the afternoon she took me around town showing me all the things that LA has to offer. We walked the strip, had slushies' and just enjoyed each other's company. I didn't know why I felt so comfortable with her I just met her a few hours ago but I did she made me feel safe.

After a while we got into her sliver SUV and headed to her house. As she pulled up to the gate to her property I looked around and saw that she lives in a mansion. The mansion had to be the biggest house I have ever seen. I looked over at her and asked

"You live here?"

She looked at me smiling proud and said "yeah just me mom and number four." _I asummed she was referring to her step father._

I soon found us lying on her bed watching the Real World. When there was a commercial on she sat up and asked me "So did you leave a boy back home?"

"No one special, you?"

"No boys are too much trouble"

I told her that I thought that Puck was cute and she told me that I totally dropped in cool points sarcastically.

So I asked her "what kinda guy do you like then? The bad boy? The skater?"

She looked at me smiling and started laughing that made me start to laugh and then we playfully hit each other.

Then she said "no they all suck they think no means put your hands all over me"

"No it's the kiss they try and suffocate you with their tongues"

"I know and all they do is talk about how cool they are"

"Yeah and you have to sit there and act like you care."

We are both giggling and leaning into each other when she says

"I know it's a good thing that there not the only choice" she says. As she lies back in the bed next to me her hand falls down onto mine. We both lay there starring at our hands and then each other's faces I see something out of the corner of my eye on her night stand a picture of her and some girl and they look really close like closer then friends close. When I realize the meaning of what she just said she looked up at me then looking at the picture and she pulled her hand away. We just lay there not looking at each other for a minute, she offers to take me home and I look at the clock to see what time it was, it was getting close to dinner time so I said

"Sure"

As I walk into my house I yell out "I'm home" walking into the dining room I hear the tail end of a conversation that was about me and my whereabouts were. Artie looks at dad and says "admit it she's your favorite" Dad grabs me and pulls me into give me a hug and says "your right she is my favorite" He looks down at me and says "I hear you made a friend"

My dad is a tall handsome man he has short chestnut hair like Artie and hazel eyes. I walk into the kitchen and hear Artie say "yeah she's smoken you think she thinks I am hot." I turn to look at him and say "no why would she?"

"Because I was making their star point guard look like my Bit.."

Dad cut him off "Artie knock it off"

Mike was standing in the dining room and asked "where's mom"

Dad said "she's stuck at work she will be home soon"

My mom works at the local hospital she is a nurse. We moved her to LA so that she could take the job here in town.

Artie spit out "tell your friend I am thinking about asking her to the dance after the game on Friday."

"Why would she go with you?" I said

"Don't you think you should talk to her first?" Mike asked

"Why she's hot I'm hot it would be hot" Artie responded to Mike

We all just shook our heads laughing.

Mike is the same age and Artie and no there not twins Mike is adopted he came in to our family a few years after I was born. He has raven black hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin, he is of Asian features but to us he is just one of the family.

I am a year younger then my brothers, I have long dancer legs and a slim tone body to match I have been doing either cheerleading or dancing all of my life sometimes I even did both at the same time. I have fair skin and I long blonde wavy hair that goes down to the middle of my back sometimes I straighten it though and ocean blue eyes that I get from my mom.

Soon mom walked through the front door and we all gathered around the dinner table to eat. We held hands to give thanks for the food and started talking like always a typical Pierce family dinner. Mom and dad asked us about our day and if we had homework or not. After dinner I headed up to my bedroom and started to get my stuff ready for tomorrow's day of school. As I was lying in bed my thoughts drifted off to the mocha eyed girl I had come to got to know earlier in the day. What she said hit me made me think and I was unsure as to how I felt about the whole situation. When I thought about how I felt when our hands touched I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it. She has such soft hands. I turned over in bed and with that last thought drifted off to sleep.

Back at school the next day I walk down the halls as I see Santana approaching me before she can see me I turn around and walk fast in the other direction. Seeing her made me something new a feeling I never felt before, I still didn't know if it was a good feeling or bad so I thought until I did I would avoid her.

On the other side of campus Mike was walking out of one of his classes as he walked out the door and ran into some girl he didn't see was walking by. When he ran into her she dropped her books so he bent down to pick them up. Mike is a very shy guy. He handed the books to her and stuck out his hand saying

"Hi I'm Mike" she took his hand

And said "Hi I'm Tina"

They started talking and she admitted that she had seen him before in their art class. All of a sudden this big guy comes up and pushes him to the floor yelling at him to back up of his girl.

Tina turns to the guy and tells him "to leave him alone that he's not doing anything"

The guy then turns to Tina and says "you know I am all the man you need."

Trying to touch Tina as she standing there she is swatting at him to get way. Mike stands up and punches him in the face trying to defend Tina. The bigger guy picks Mike up standing him in the corner and starts to hit him in the stomach again and again. Tina try's to stop the guy eventually the fight is over and Mike has bruised ribs. He walks away defeated.

After the last class of the day I was walking down the halls when I hear Quinn call out to me

"Hey girl you did awesome in practice yesterday"

"Thanks those are some pretty out there moves we didn't do moves like that at my old school"

"You know they have to be if you want to stand out"

Quinn looks over to the guy standing with her and says "this is my boyfriend Puck, Puck this is Brittany she's hoping to be a permanent member on the squad"

Looking up at her boyfriend smiling she says "there is definite potential"

He says "yeah we met yesterday… Your brother is an ass"

I come back with "yeah that's why we had to leave Ohio"

Quinn chimed in with "so how are you getting to the dance on Friday?"

"I don't know if I am going" I responded

"Yeah you are the entire squad has to be there" she said

"Don't worry you can come with us and maybe we can hook you up" she said with a smirk on her face

At that moment Santana walked up behind me placing her hand on my arm almost giving me a heart attack. I had the same feeling as when her hand fell down on mine when we were laying in her bed at her house. I turned to look at her and she said

"Hey where have you been all day."

I felt bad that I had avoided her all day so I said the first thing that popped in to my head "we do have this thing called school"

She said "please not here, you just show up after four years and they let you out, doing school is so over rated."

Then she realized who I was standing with and started to get a funny look on her face like eww these people suck. After a minute she pointed to Puck and Quinn and said

"So you know them?"

Quinn spits back like venom "Good question you know her?"

I look at all of them and say "you guys know each other?"

Quinn looks up at Puck and then Puck says "Hey Santana how are you?"

She answers "good and you?"

You can see there is something is there between them like they had a connection or that use to be. Puck started to answer being cut off by Quinn when she answered "He's fine!"

Soon things started to get heated between Quinn and Santana so Santana and I started to walk away only to have Quinn spit out

"Be careful who you hook up with Brittany it has a way of getting around"

I turn to look at Santana and ask her what that was all about she told me nothing that Quinn is just a bitch. I looked at her in her eyes and said

"No not her! What was that with him?"

She didn't want to talk about it. All she said was that they were a couple but that now they are not. Then she turned the tables on me and said

"Hey I freaked you out yesterday didn't I?"

I looked down at the floor not wanting to show off that what I was feel but whatever it was it was something new to me. I shyly admitted that yesterday was a little different but I was ok. We then went on to talk about how other than that moment in her bed when she said that guys weren't the only option we had a good time with each other and I couldn't help but smile.

As we were walking to the parking lot we see a sign for the school dance on Friday I asked her if she was planning on going and she said no that she hadn't been to one and wasn't planning on ever going to one. I informed her that Artie was planning on asking her to go to the dance with him saying that he thinks she is hot. She smiled and said

"Yeah he's got that right"

This made me laugh. She's so confident something I am not use to feeling unless I am dancing that is. There is something about this girl that makes me feel different inside new almost. With that we went our separate ways.

That night I had a bad dream I was in the locker room at school Quinn and Rachel where there they were calling me a freak saying they knew that I liked girls. I called out for Santana to help me and when she appeared she was with Puck holding hands. They walked away from me and then Quinn and the Cheerleaders where laughing at me calling me gay. I woke up in a wet sweat. God what was going on?

The next morning before school I walked to my dad's work, he is a social worker and I needed to talk to someone about the feelings I had. I didn't tell him that I was having these weird feelings for Santana because I didn't know what they meant yet but after talking for a while he made me feel much better about what I was going through. He told me that

"Kids my age are supposed to try out new things and make mistakes but that he loved me no matter what I choose."

I said "what if I make a choice that he didn't think I would?"

He said "that's what makes people more special, the unexpected"

When I made it to school I found Santana as we were walking to class she said "I heard your brother got into a fight yesterday."

"Artie" He always gets into fights mostly over girls

"No it was Mike"

I was so shocked. He has never been in a fight in his entire life. She informed me that he lost the fight and that he might want to work on his skills, I was worried because we are really close but he didn't tell me about it.

As we were talking Puck walked past us and stared us down. I could see Santana staring back which made me wanna know more about the two of them.

"What was that about" I asked

"Nothing, we had a past but that was just a phase"

"Wearing your hair in pig tails when your ten is a phase not guys"

"I don't know who he is anymore, we drifted apart"

The bell rang signaling the time for us to head to our classes as we get to my class I gave Santana a hug goodbye and walk into my science three class.

While I was practicing with the cheerleaders in the gym Santana walks in and gives me the cutes smile I have seen. I look at her mocha eyes and this surge runs through my body making me feel a sensation in my stomach like you have when you're on a roller coaster at the top of the hill about to go down, I quickly look away blushing. She had no reason to be there she wasn't on the cheerleading team and she didn't have a boyfriend on the basketball team either. I wondered if she came to see me. This made me blush even more.

At home after practice the family was preparing dinner together, something my family did when we were all at home on time. Artie was telling us about a conversation he had with one of the guys in the locker room. He said that one of the guys told him that Santana was gay.

"That's not true" I said

"That's what the word is"

"Well the word is wrong" I snapped back

"You should know she's your friend"

Mom stepped in and told him not to spread rumors. That's when I informed him that she dated Puck.

"I know I heard he turned her gay" he said

Dad chimed in with "son people don't just turn gay they either are or not"

"That's one opinion" mom said as she was pulling out a pan

Then she started to go on saying something along the lines that we should pray that she finds god and yea yea yea. I stopped listening until she told me that I should try and make new friends. I didn't wanna make new friends I like the one I had. I liked her and maybe I even liked her more than just friends. I couldn't tell her that though so I just kept quiet and helped finish dinner.

The next day at school I was huddled up listening to Quinn talk about her plans for the squad for the day. It was Friday which means we the school's basketball team had a game and we were there to show our support for the guys by cheering then after the game we had the dance. As Quinn was finishing telling us the plan Santana walked up to me and said

"Hey"

That's when Quinn looked at me and told me

"You might want to rethink your friendships right now while you're being judged."

_God what was with everyone one not wanting me to be friends with this girl. She has been nothing but nice and sweet to me and she's beautiful. Wait did I just think that?_

Later that night I was at the party like I was supposed to be. I crimped my hair to make the waves stand out more. I wore a dark teal green tank top with shiny tinsels on the shoulders, skin tight denim jeans with a pair of shoes that matched my shirt. I did _Smokey Eyes_ for make up with a light tint lip gloss. I don't know why I was so did up it's not like I knew anyone here after all.

I decided to call Santana and see if I could get her to meet me I missed her for some reason. I picked up my phone and dialed Santana

_Ring… Ring… Hello_

"_You have to come" _I begged her

She laughed at me "no_ I have to keep my record intact_"

"_It will be fun no dates no nothing_"

"_I dunno I don't think I am going to fit in with the little cheer bitches_"

"_You, you'd fit in anywhere"_

"_Yeah that's true"_

"_And hey I am one of those cheer bitches"_

"_Right sorry I forgot_"

"_So get off your lazy butt and meet me at the side door if its lame will leave"_

_Click_

I sat there smiling knowing what effect I had on the mocha eyed girl if she was willing to break tradition and come to meet me at the dance. As I sat waiting for her at the side door to the dance I couldn't help the feeling growing in my stomach. Thirty minutes later she pulled up in her SUV

"Hey" she called out to me

I turned around to see Santana wearing a black v neck dress with a silver sequence on the right shoulder the flowed down to the top of her knees. It had a gold belt that went around the middle of her waist. She had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail and was wearing a gold necklace. She was stunning! She slowly walked up the stairs towards me I could tell she was nervous.

"Did you get kicked out already" she said

"_No_ I am waiting for a friend"

"Oh"

"Are you nervous? I asked

She told a deep breath and made the smallest sound "yeah a little" I reached my hand out to her and she took it. I looked down our hands and smiled. We turned around and waked in to the dance.

The whole school was there. Puck and Quinn were in the corner of the gym dancing. Artie was dancing up on some girl, even Mike was there with that girl he tried to defend. Quinn saw that Santana was with me and she looked pissed. She came over to us and said "Brittany your blowing up girl, if we would have known you were gay we never would have considered you"

Santana stepped in to defend me and said "It has nothing to do with Brittany your just mad cause you think Puck still likes me"

Puck walked over to where we were standing

"No I don't" he said  
"Whatever you're off the squad Brittany so you can go play with your like partner" Quinn said looking at Puck glaring.

Artie over heard what was going on and told me he was going to take me home. I told him I was going with Santana and he tried to pull me by my arm to the door, that's when Puck stepped up and told him to leave me alone. He told Puck to mind his business, which lead to fists being thrown. When the teachers saw the fight they started to head our way.

Santana grabbed my hand and walked us out into the parking lot to avoid the teachers she lead me to her car. We sat there in her car for a minute thinking over everything that just unfolded in front of us. I looked over to Santana and asked her

"Are you gay?"

"I'm not into labels".

"What does that mean, do you like girls? Do you like boys?"

"I'm not into labels" she said again.

Puck must have gotten away cause when we were about to pull out of the parking lot he ran up to the window blood dripping from his eyebrow. He said he was sorry to us and then the teachers started to run up after him so we yelled at him to get into the car. As he stepped in and closed the door behind him Santana yelled "Don't bleed on the leather" at him.

The car stopped after a while of driving up windy roads we were at a vista point on the top of one of the hills looking down on the busy city. We all got out and sat in front of the car to gets some fresh air and look at the city lights down below. We sat in silence foe while and then I spoke

"This dance was different than the ones at my old school"

"It actually wasn't all that bad but we didn't even get to dance" Santana added

"Hey I am sorry about that" Puck said

"It's no one's fault" Santana answered

"Do you two wanna be alone" I asked them kinda feeling sad

"No" they answered at the same time

"Do you two wanna be" Puck asked looking at us?

We looked at each other and smiled "no" we said together

"This whole night has been intense and confusing" He said

"Yeah I never would have guessed the three of us would have ended up together" Santana said

"So Brittany are you gay" Puck ask me blankly

"Um… I'm not into labels" I said looking at Santana

"Oh ok" "So what do you ladies wanna do tonight" he asked

Santana walked from the hood of the car to the rail looking out at the city and all its lights she turned around and said

"Well its LA we only have a few minutes to take a breather before we have to head back to the madness"

We three sit in silence starring at each other then I say

"So let's hit the madness" I said.

"Alright let's do it" they said as they threw their hands in the air. We all hopped into Santana's SUV and head back to the madness.


	2. Put Out or Get Out

**Side Note: Just want to say thanks for all the support this is my first ever fanfic so it means a lot to me. I didn't mention the name of the TV series that is base off of but it's based off South of nowhere. **

**-Put Out or Get Out-**

Mike and I are at the local teen hot spot looking around at all the kids in the place. There are people sitting down and the tables talking amongst themselves and others out on the dance floor. I didn't recognize the song so it most not have been the top ten songs being played on the radio at the time or anytime for that matter but it didn't seem to stop the teens from swaying. I glance over to see two girls dancing together. I look over to mike and I say.

"Secret! Girls who are dancing with their girl friends would rather be dancing with their potential boyfriends."

"Yeah unless their together, as in like a couple"

He looks at me and shakes his head like Duh

"Isn't that like every guys fantasy two girls at once?"

"Don't believe everything you read Brittany"

"Oh no no I am going with everything you read or at least what is under your bed" I said pointing to him.

"Those are Arties" He says pointing back to me.

I walk up to the bar with Mike by my side.

"I need some water" I say

We stood there as I try and get the bartenders attention but he just ignores me. Mike and I keep trying to get his attention

"Hello" I say

Then we look over at what his attention is on. Its two girls all done all up. _They were pretty I had to admit but still_.

"What do those girls have that I don't" I asked.

"Maybe whole grain fiber" he said laughing

I looked up at him and had a sad face. I turn back to the bar and try and get his attention again

"Excuse me .."

Before I could finish my sentence this blonde haired girl walked up to us and said

"He always lets the Barbie's in"

She had pretty blonde hair that was straightened and brown eyes, black eye liner and an orange dress that fit her body just right. She looked like one of the girls that held the bartenders attention. As she was looking into my eyes she said

"What are you drinking?"

"Water"

She turned her head and in a cute little sexy voice she called out to the bartender

"Hey can I get a couple of waters over here"

Immediately he turns his head and looks at her, grabs the glasses and places them on the counter in front of us.

"Hi I'm Sugar" she turns her head to look back at me

"Brittany"

"Hi I'm Mike" Mike says reaching his hand out to shake her hand.

This grabs her attention and she twist to meet his hand.

"Do you go to Mckinley, I haven't seen you around" I asked her

"No I go to Westside"

"Westside that's a good school" my brother says

"That's what money gets you. _She looks around the room_ Anyways I was going to grab something to eat if you guys wanna join but I was having a hard time getting a table"

"Oh no problem I will get one" Mike says

As he does he walks away to try and get us a table he looks back at sugar with a grin on his face.

"So uh thanks for helping with the bartender I would still be trying to get my water"

She pushes a piece of hair that had fallen into her face to the side and then says

"Yeah well if you're not half naked then you're invisible"

"Yeah seems like but the way you handled the bartender I am sure you could have gotten a table"

"Your boyfriend seems eager to please"

"Mike? He's not my boyfriend he's my brother"

"Oh… So you're single?"

She looks at me smiling waiting for me to respond. I look at her and shake my head up and down smiling and say

"Yeah so far"

We walk to the table that Mike had gotten us we sit down I sat next to Mike and Sugar sat across from me we all started to talk about normal teen things. After a few hours had past we went our separate.

Walking the halls at school the next day Santana was curious about this new girl that I had met the night before she asked me

"So you going to tell me about your new friend" _I heard jealousy in her tone_

"She has a name you know"

"Oh yeah she has a lot of names one with four or five letters"

She looks at me smiling Santana has a way with words and sometimes she can be mean.

"How many letters does I'm allowed to have other friends have" I asked

She looked at me shyly it seemed like she might be a little jealous. _Santana jealous yeah right I don't think the girl would know how to be._

"All I am saying is I heard she's bad news I would steer clear if I were you"

"You know some people might have said the same thing about you"

"Whatever.. Ok who?"

"The entire school _I smile _but that's not the point and that doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve to have friends"

"You are so clueless sometimes you do know she's gay right?"

"What she is not" _Smiling and shaking my head _you need to reboot your gaydar"

"Whatever don't kid yourself its better than your breeder meter"

"What is it with every gay person thing that everyone else is gay?"

"It's not everyone else just the gay ones"

As we start to walk towards the parking lot Santana sees her mom walking from the parking lot toward us. She looks at me confused and tells me that she will see me later and walks to meet her mom. I walk off trying to find my brothers so that I can get a ride home. As I am waking to our normal parking spot I run into Mike and his friend Sam.

"Hey Britt need a ride" Mike calls out

As he did we heard a car horn and I turn around to see Sugar in an old convertible yellow mustang she pulls up and waves to me. I turn back around to my brother and his friend and say

"That won't be necessary"

I see shock and jealousy in their faces. As I walk towards Sugars car I hear behind me Mike yell out

"Hey Sugar"

She stops smiling and looks away. As I approach the car I slide myself in to the passenger's seat

"Hi"

And she drives off, we drove for a while in silence and then I look at her and say

"Thanks for the ride I owe you one"

"You can repay me by going with me to go see DJ money tonight"

"You have tickets to see DJ money I thought it was sold out"

"It is but I got us two tickets"

She looked at me flirtatiously and said

"I know its short notice but wanna go?"

"I am so in"

"Have you heard his new CD?"

"No"

"Here listen to this"

She reached over and pushes play on the CD player. _Do do do oh oh yea yea_ Comes from the speakers.

"Oh yeah nice! this is such a cool car do you think we could lose the top?" I said

"You wanna go topless? _She smiles_ Ok" and starts to pull up her shirt.

"No no no oh my god no I meant the convertibles top" I say as I grab the stirring wheel of the car.

"Oh that top she says" Smiling as she looks at me

She pushes a button on the dash and the top starts to go down. I sitting there thinking about what sugar had just done. _Maybe Santana was right maybe Sugar is gay. Maybe Sugar was trying to hit on me, I don't know she's pretty but not as pretty as Santana and I don't get the feeling in my stomach that I get one when I am with Santana. Wait what am I thinking I like guys. Right?_

Soon we were outside my house and I thanked her again for the lift home. She told me she would be back to pick me up around eight that night. With that she drove off and I went inside.

A few hours later I jumped into the shower to wash up for that night's concert. I was looking in my closet when my phone rang. It was Santana she told me that her mom kicked her out for the night so that she could be with a new guy because step dad number four left that morning. She told me that she tried to stay with one of her other friends but they were being annoying so she was just going to sleep in her car.

"No you're not your coming over here will tell me mom, the only thing is I am going to see DJ money tonight" I informed her

"With who"

"With Whom"

"Ok with whom are you going with and don't lie to me cause I know you're going with Sugar"

"Ok fine! But I will call her and tell her you're going to come with us"

"Uh no I will not be a third wheel I will be fine alone with your family"

"You won't be a third wheel"

"Your right and I am not chaperoning your little date"

"It's not a date"

"Uh remind her that when she's trying to score!"

With that she hung up the phone. A little while later Santana showed up at my house. We were in my room while I was getting ready for the night she sat on my bed looking at a magazine while I was trying on different outfits. There was a knock on the door and my mom walks in as I was pulling my shirt on. She looks at me then down to Santana sitting on my bed. She says

"You almost done hunny"

"Yeah mom" _I think she was uncomfortable with the fact that I was changing in front of her since she thinks that Santana is gay_.

As she turns to leave she looks down at a dress I have on my make-up table and say oh Santana you would look so cute in this dress. Santana looks at the dress and then at me. _I can tell that the dress is not her style_. My mom nods her head in a yea motion and then tells Santana that dinner would be ready in a few hours she closes the door behind her. Santana and I look at each other then we hear the door open a crack. We turn or head to the door and see that its now been left open. We turn back to each other and start laughing.

"You should wear it to dinner" I said to her referring to the dress

"You should wear it on your date" She snapped back

"It's not a date"

"Really then why is that the millionth outfit you tried on?"

"What if there are cute guys there"

"Yeah what if she tries to feel you up" she said with a nasty tone

I looked up at her in shock of the words that just came out of her mouth. _Was she Jealous? Did I want her to be? _She looks down with a half-smile on her face.

"Right it's for the guys" She says

"So why are you wearing those shoes then you know guys never notices shoes. Wait unless you want Sugar to sweep you off your feet" She says laughing.

"It's not a date" I said as I threw the pillow that was behind me.

It missed her though. We stared at each other laughing. The doorbell rings and we go down the stairs to answer the door. Before I made it to the bottom step I look over my shoulder and in a low voice

"It's not a date"

She looks into my eyes and smiles. The feeling that rushes over me from the look sends shivers down my spine. _God how does this girl have such an effect on my body? _

Before we make to the door my mom had gotten there and opened the door.

"Hello sugar" she says

Sugar walked into the house when she did you could see she was wearing a purple dress that was cut into a V in the front that went all the way down to the top of her belly button and it showed off her boobs. She pulled the top part of her hair back into a half ponytail and she had on black boots that went up to her knees.

She walked in and smiling at me. I looked at her with a half-smile realizing that she was really dressed up and maybe this was a date. _No why would it be a date?_ Than Santana walked in front of me cutting Sugars few of me and said in a low voice

"I told you it was a date"

I look down at the floor nervous then when Santana had moved so she was no longer covering Sugars view of me I looked up at her and smiled. My mom shut the door behind Sugar once she had stepped in and was clear from the doors path.

"Well Sugar that is quite a dress" My mom said.

"Thanks" she said

"Who is it?"

"Oh I'm not really into labels I made it myself"

"Wow it's really terrific" Mike said from behind us.

We all turned around not knowing of his presence. Once the worlds left his mouth he knew it sounded stupid. Everyone just stared at him for a minute and then returned to the conversation. My dad walked up from the dining room and asked.

"Do you guys go to school together he asked Sugar"

"Actually I go to Westside" Sugar answered

"Wow that's an impressive School" my dad said.

"We looked at that for Brittany but it's a little expensive.

Before things got any more embarrassing I lead Sugar out the door. I didn't want to be late either it was DJ money after all.

Back at the house Mike was asking Santana weather or not she thought that he might have a chance with sugar.

"Do you think sugar would mind that I am Asian?"

"Don't think race plays a part"

"Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"Don't think so"

"Sweet"

"Unless they changed the definition of being a lesbian"

Once we got to the concert I went up to the bar and ordered a coke and a cranberry juice for me and Sugar. That bartender must have known Sugar cause she asked me

"You here with Sugar" the bartender asked me

"Uh well we came together but were not together"

"Does Sugar know that?" she asked"

"Sure" I said looking a little scared

"Have fun" she said as she hand me our drinks.

"Thanks" I pick up the drinks and head back to the table that Sugar sat at.

I put the drink that is hers down in front of her and sit down in my seat. As I sit down one song was ending then the DJ start to play a new song before he does he says

"Guys grab your girls, girls grab your guys, and girls grab your girls" Sugar stands saying

"Oh I love this song" She grabs my hand and pulls me on to the dance floor. It's a slow song playing _That's when I began_ the sound played in the background. She walks us out to the middle of the dance floor and places her hand on my hips. I begin to feel really uncomfortable and tell her that I have to use the restroom. I quickly walk off towards the bathroom when I notice she's on my heels so I start walking faster. I just make it into the stall and shut the door behind me in time.

After I came out of the restroom she asked me if I wanted to get out of here and we headed to her car we got in and drove for a while but not in the direction of my house. I was a little concerned because I now knew this girl was indeed gay and that she likes me. I sat there silent looking out the window. We soon pulled up to the end of a road were other cars were parked. I looked to my right and saw two people in the car next to us making out in the front seat. My hands began to sweat and I felt like it was hard to breath. _Now I really wish that Santana was here. She never made me feel like this she only made me feel safe_. She looked over at me and said

"The club was too crowded to talk"

She looked at me seductively then she started to grab my thigh

"So what do you want talk about" I said as I tried to slide toward the door and out of her range.

"This" she leaned in to kiss me

I pulled back and when I did I gave her a look that said back off. She must have gotten upset by this because she spat at me

"What are you a lesbian or a tease"

"I thought we were just friends"

"Oh I get it this is just your straight girl experiment you wanna take a fieldtrip in to what it would be like to be with a girl but once it gets serious you jump back on the bus."

"That's not what this is"

"No what this is, is a waste of my time"

"So what put out or get out"

"Whatever it's almost twelve better her Britterella home so she can turn back into a straight girl"

She started the car and we headed towards my house. _Finally_ is all that I could think. My head was spinning with all the things that had happened to me tonight. I couldn't wait to get home. We sat in silence the whole ride to my house not even the radio was on. When she pulled up to curb I opened the door turned to look at her smiled and stepped out of the car. I closed the door turned around and walked to my front door for the first time since I was in Sugars presence I felt like I could breathe again. I turned my key in the door opened it and walked in closing it behind me. When I turned around I quietly walked towards the stairs only to hear

"So how was your night out?"

Santana stood there in the door frame giving me a smile that made me smile.

"You mean my date? You were right she was into me I mean not"

"Alright alright I get it"

She said shaking her not wanting to hear about it

"She definitely wanted to be more then friends I said laughing"

"So do you like her?"

"What's not to like being stalked into the bathroom, being driven to make out points and being accused of being a tease."

'"Did she kiss you"

"Tried to"

"Let me guess she took you to Grithic park"

"Yeah"

"Then put on her sexy little music and made a big move?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"She tried to do the same thing to me last year."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I seem to recall that I did"

I shook my head

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you I guess I just thought you were being.."

"Being jealous"

I didn't say anything just looked with my mouth half open then I said

"No I" I was cut off

"Cause I was jealous"

I turn to look at her kinda in shock she must have sensed it cause then she said

"You know like in a friend sorta way" she looked down at the floor "Forgive me for being so needy"

"Only if you forgive me for not trusting you"

We sat there looking into each other's eyes then a smile crept across her face causing me to smile too. That's when Santana reached out and pulled me into a hug. This hug was the best hug I had even had it sent tingles throughout my entire body making me feel warm from the inside out. _She felt so good in my arms_ I thought, like two puzzle pieces that fit together just right. She smelled so fucking good too. She was wearing a vanilla sent that made my heart dance. In the middle of our hug she said

"Forgiven"

As we were there in each other's embrace my mom must have started walking down the stairs and saw us hugging. She already thought that Santana was gay and being gay is a sin. She didn't want her rubbing off on me. Out of nowhere we heard

"It's getting late"

We let go of each other and turn to look at my mom

"Oh were going to go to bed now" I told my mom reaching for Santana's hand "come on"

"Yeah actually I am making up a bed for Santana down here" She said as she walked in to the living room

Santana and I look at each other _I knew my mom didn't like the fact that Santana was gay but come on I am not why can't she sleep in my room with me?_

"My parents can be so annoying" I said

"At least there here"

I wanted her to sleep in the room with me but I didn't want to make my mom any more nervous with the fact that Santana was staying the night so we went our separate ways Santana to the couch and me to my room.

That night I laid in my bed thinking about Sugar and the crazy night I had. Then I thought about how good it felt when I saw Santana after all the chaos, how just being with her for five minutes made everything better again. The way my body tingled when we hugged and how maybe being gay might not be so bad after all. Maybe Santana would be my first girlfriend. _After all_ _she did tell me she was Jealous, but only friend jealous I told myself._ _Maybe I could change her mind maybe we could work out._

Then my thoughts drifted to Santana and how I thought it would be if we were to be a couple but it was later and I was so tired so before I gave into sleep I turned on my side grabbed my phone and texted Santana

Night sweet dreams

A few seconds later my phone beeped

Night

I smiled to myself _Yeah maybe we can work out _I closed my eyes and let myself fall into the dream world.


	3. Girls guide to dating

**-Girls guide to dating-**

Beep

I look over to my night stand and see the light on my phone indicating that I had received a text I reach over pick it up off the stand. The text is from Santana I click the open button and it reads

Look out your window

I smile looking up and walk around the end of my bed towards the window and open it. My room is on the second story so I look down to see Santana standing there in my backyard wearing a hot pink bikini and a skirt that fades from white to pink on the bottom. She looks so sexy in the bikini it fits her just right hugging her boobs. I can't help but smile at ask her.

"What are you doing?" I ask her

"I'm ditching you do wanna come?"

_I really wanna go with her I mean come on look at her she's so cute and her body is amazing why wouldn't I wanna spend the day with her_.

"Uh I can't I have a history test and a science lab"

"Cant or wont" she says looking up at me giving me the cutes pouty faces.

I can't help but smile when I am with Santana I am always smiling I just can't help it. Santana makes her way to the front of the house and waits for me in her car. I walk down stairs grab an apple and try and walk out the door unnoticed but it didn't work, my mom caught me as I was pulling the door open.

"That's not a breakfast and where are you going I made French toast you, might not see this again in a while" she says

"Eat while you can Britt cause when Artie comes down we gotta bounce" Mike says walking into the kitchen

"He is in front of the mirror so it's gonna be a while" I inform him

Artie is vain he spends tons of time trying to protect his look. I turn around and try to head for the door for a second time but I am stopped again by my mom.

"You're walking?"

"No Santana is picking me up"

She looks at me with concern she doesn't like me spending so much of my free time with Santana I knew this but I didn't care something about Santana makes me feel safe and free to be me.

"I have a test first period and I don't wanna be late" I say as I walk out door

When I finally make it out to the car we I see Santana sitting there waiting for me patiently.

"What took so long?"

"Sorry my mom stopped me on the way out but don't worry she thinks you're giving me a ride to school"

As we are driving we decide to go to beach, I started to get nervous because I have never ditched class before I look over at her and say

"We are so going to get in trouble if we get caught"

She turns her head and looks in my direction then she says

"We can't if we do I get suspended"

"Then let's go back"

"Uh no let's not get caught" She says

With that she hands me an envelope I grab it and look at it there was nothing on the front so I quickly open it. I pull out the piece of paper and unfold it beginning to read out loud.

"Please excuses Santana Lopez today for an appointment with.."

She starts laughing "I see so many I didn't know which one to put her shrink her gynecologist her hypnotist"

"You signed your mother's name"

"On a zero point chance that she calls school looking for me I would just say I was with my dad"

"I always feel a little funny lying to my parents" I say looking at her

She looks at me with a look that I have never seen before like she was somehow lost in my eyes a bit then she turned her head back at the road.

"Sometimes you gotta lie to live sometimes you don't"

She continues to look at the road and doesn't look back. I stare at her for a while taking in what she just said. Santana has been through so much at such a young age. Her mom is working on man number five and her dad is never around. I am so sheltered compared to her I have both my parents and my two brothers. Sure we don't have tons of money like the rest of the people here but we live well. I look at the road ahead and then back at Santana some part of me wants to protect her from the things that she has to go through. Make all the bad things in her life better.

For the rest of the ride to the beach it was quite. When we get to there we grab our stuff from the car and make our way to the sand. We lay out our beach towels and sit down on them. I reach down to the hem of my shit and pull it over my head. Santana looks at me with a flirtatious smile does the same with her shirt. She grabs the sun screen location from her bag and hands it to me. I open the cap and place a pea size amount on to my palm. I place the tube down on to the towel next me and motion for her to turn around. When her back is to my front I reach up and spread the lotion on to her shoulders, down her arms and back. Then I rub it in softly. She turns around and I take the remainder of the lotion that is in my hands and stick it on her nose.

She laughs at me and pushes me and I almost fall backwards but I catch myself by placing my hand behind me fast. Once I am back on my knees I grab the tube of lotion and hand it to Santana. She takes it and motions me to turn around this time. She places both of her hands on my shoulders at the same time. The lotion is cold and I jerk backwards into her chest. Her hands slowly rubbing the lotion in on my shoulders clams me almost immediately. I start to feel heat now radiating from her touch. I feel the urge to turn around and kiss her. _Why do I wanna kiss her this is crazy she's my friend? You shouldn't wanna kiss your friend. But god her hands touching my skin feel so good._ I couldn't take the sensation anymore so I ask her if she wants to go in the water.

We splash around in the water for about an hour or so. I started getting cold so I told her I was going to do lie down and sun bath for a while. She said ok that she would be there in a minute turning around diving under the next wave. I walk out the water and hurry to our towels that we left lying in the sun. I quickly lie down on the towel and wait for the sun's rays to warm my Goose bump skin. Ten minutes later I was dry and starting to feel warm again. I open my eyes and still no Santana. I close my eyes _if she's not back in five minutes I will go find her_.As I finished my thought I felt cold water dripping on to my stomach. Santana walked up to me and rung her wet hair out all over me. I was soaking wet and so was my towel. The shock of the cold water made me jump up once on my feet I took off after her.

I almost caught her when she took off into the water. I stopped at the water's edge and she made her escape. In the water she motioned for me to come and get her but I shook my head no. She started walking towards me I instantly knew what she was planning on doing so I start to run way. I don't know how she did it but before I could take five steps I felt arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. She carries me into the water and jumps in backwards still holding on to my waist. We go down into a wave and I do nothing to pull away from her embrace. Once the water is completely over our heads she lets go and we surface. I stand up splash water into her face and walk to shore with her at my heels. We walk back to our towels that are now dry. We lie down on our backs face to the sun.

After a few minutes with my eyes still closed I opened my mouth and say

"I have something to tell you" I pause "I think I think I might like girls"

Santana opens her eyes and turns her head to look at me. I feel her eyes on me but I keep my eyes closed I couldn't look at her right now.

"Like, like like" she says

"I think so but how do I know if I am"

"Gay" she finishes my sentence

"Yeah"

"I need to process this"

We lie there for a while, while she processes my coming out basically. After about ten minutes of no words being spoken she asks if I wanna go for a walk we decide to walk along the water. I get up the nerve to ask her

"So how do you know I mean what tells you that your"

"Look if you wanna know if your gay or not you just have to take the Are you hot for girls quiz" she says smiling at me

"Yeah right"

"No it's a hundred percent"

I look at her not knowing if she was joking or not her mocha eyes staring back at me then she says

"Ok"

"First question: who is hotter Avril or Lindsay?"

"Avril I mean come on she's way cooler and much better then Lindsay in vocals"

"Great answer second question" Movies which one did you like better Blue Crush or Thirteen?"

"Um…Thirteen was more real"

Santana shakes her head "passing on hers in bikinis that could affect your score"

I laugh _good point_

"It's ok there's a bonus round" she says

"Ok for tickets to go see Ellen and the box set of the first two seasons for the L word"

"Hey that's not funny"

"Ok, ok Tom VS Katie who Do you make out with?"

"Make out with?" I ask

"Yeah

"Wait a minute"

"Answer the question"

"Well I like Dawson's creek so Katie I mean hello she was naked in The Gift" I say looking shyly at Santana

"Ok final question: in the shower after practice do you sneak a peek or turn away?"

I look away I was kinda embarrassed but if anyone understood my feelings it was her

"I guess I look" I feel Santana's eye on me with a grin on her face

"Hey there are pliantly of reasons to look, comparisons to others, ambitions of one's own body and natural curiosity"

"Wow you have had a lot of therapy"

"My mother has been trying to keep me from being anything but so take your pick an emotional teen, divorce, a musician, a teen experimenting with her sexuality, a gay lesbian"

"So what am I" I ask

"Well going by your answers I would say"

As she is answering me two guys walk by being that Santana is a flirt she turns and walks up to them totally leaving me hanging. I felt a rush of Jealousy and anger flood my body. I wanted to know what was going on with me and in my time of need she couldn't even focus long enough to help. _Uh and with guys too come on_. Santana is so hot she has girls turning heads, guys they just go stupid when she's around and I really didn't wanna deal with stupid boys right now. Santana walks over to the towels with the two drooling guys trailing behind her. When I make it there they are all sitting down all ready. After a few minutes of getting to know one another one of the guys says that they have a hot tub back and his place then Santana says

"Ue I am in"

"We should go" I say

"Great" the guys say together

"No Santana and I should go home" I said

As I start to gather my stuff from the towels

"Wait I just wanted you to have fun today" Santana tells me

"Well I'm not, all day if have been trying to tell you something very important and all you wanna do is play with boys"

"I thought you were kinda into me" one of the guys says

"Honestly she's not" I say looking at him then giving her a look

"Yeah I like girls" she informs him

All he can say is "That's hot"

Once I had grabbed all my things I start to walk off behind me I hear the other guy say

"You're still coming over right?"

"No" I shout back then I hear Santana

"Wait Britt wait up"

I continue to walk away once I make it to the end of the parking lot a hear Santana's voice

"Britt get in the car"

"Why"

"For one thing your house is ten miles way"

I turn around and start to walk backward holding out my right and my thumb up trying to get a ride.

"You so don't care how I feel"

"This whole day has been about how you feel"

"Oh please all you care about is having a good time" I stop and look at her "My mom was right about you" I say in a angry tone

"Oh good now you and mommy have something to agree on" she spats back

She pauses for a moment with her head down and she pulls up to where I am now standing.

"Look I am sorry I just didn't want you to feel bad and I didn't know how to make you feel better" she pauses again " the whole gays thing that your feeling it's so important, so scary and that's why I wanted today to be special for you. It's kinda the last day of the old Britt you know"

I stop walking and look into her mocha eyes. _How can I say mad at her?_ I can't. She parks the car again and we walk back towards the beach this time we walk down to the pier. We stand under and lean up against the wood polls.

"How do you know if your gay" I ask

"How do you know if you're straight?"

"I thought that was the easy part"

"Nothing is easy"

"Well it's like this say I see Puck he's cute I am attracted to him then I notice the girl he is with and I am more interested in her and that's what scares me"

"Yeah and Botox scares me look at my mom but people still do it"

"That doesn't make it wrong it's just different"

"I don't wanna be different I just uh wanna be normal you know like everyone else who knows who they are what they want and who they love"

"Stop worrying about it, look whatever people consider normal it never is" she looks at me with reassuring eyes.

I was starting to feel better somehow she always found a way to make me feel better. I wanted more though. I needed advice.

"So give me the girls guide to dating girls" I say

"Are you sure you're ready"

I nod my head and she looks at me smiling

"Ok so dating a girl is just like dating a guy"

"Really"

"Yeah except down your wardrobe doubles in size and if you're lucky you guys wear the same shoe size."

"Wow I never thought about it that way"

"There are a lot of cool benefits, mostly another girl gets you, your ups your downs your loneliness and they can give it right back no coke sing. No having to go out and get a Cosmo magazine about how to get a guy to open up its all just right there. " she says looking at me with a grin

"And the bad part"

"Dating a girl is just like dating a guy, they can lie, dump you for the pretty cheerleader screw with your head the same semi psychotic way a guy can and uh yuck worse they want to talk endlessly about their feelings. I mean that's one good thing about guys they never say anything you actually have to listen too. Did I mention the down side?"

"I thought you already did"

"Some of your family, friends and people you don't even know are probably gonna hate you"

"Getting people to like me in high school is hard enough screw it I don't wanna be gay"

"You don't have a choice you are who you are Britt"

She puts her hand on my knee and looks at me with warmth in her eyes. I could tell she felt sorry for me. Not sorry like you feel for someone when there in pain but sorry like when you know what they are going through, when you have already walked down that path and the experience has left an imprint on your soul. We sitting there for a while in comfortable silence and then we realize what time it is. It is time that school is getting out and we have to head back or we will me found out.

On the way back to my house Santana says

"Sometimes I use to dream that I would get on to any plane leaving LAX as long as I could get away from here."

"I ditched for the first time today I don't think I am ready to flee the country yet"

Santana turns her head to look me in the eyes and smiles while she laughs then she reaches to the dash and turns on the radio

_Mckinley school officials report that despite todays lock down the rest of the schools season with remain as usual classes we resume as….._

"Lock down that's great no one will even know we were gone" Santana say

"So we ditched for nothing" I said so unpleased

Santana looks at me with a sincere look and says

"It definitely wasn't for nothing"

"No I guess it wasn't"

Soon we were parked outside my house. I look at her and she smiles back at me I reach down and unbuckle my seatbelt open the door and step out. I close the door behind me and look at her there's this connection between us that I just can't explain. Today has been one of the best days of my life and I am glad that Santana was there to spend it with me. She was the reason this day had turned out so good.

"Thanks for today" I say shyly

"No problem"

I walk around the front of her SUV and up the pathway to my front door. When I make it to the door I turn around to see mocha eyes looking back at me. I giving her a flirtatious smile and she shoots one right back at me then turns away quickly almost like she is shy all of a sudden. With that I open the door and walk in.


	4. Under my skin

**-Under my skin chapter Four- **

Next Saturday was the basketball car wash fund raiser this one brought in a lot of people like most other times. When Santana and I get, there is five cars in front of us so we step out of the car and watch our class mates washing all the cars. Quinn is scrubbing a while dodge while shaking her ass to the music bumping She's running on her own there's nothing wrong with that . We glance to our right and see Puck standing in the cab of a truck washing the roof. He stops for a moment to left off is wife beater uncovering is tone abs. While dancing he points down to them and girls spoon over him even handing him money.

"I just want to make it clear that I am not supporting any of the activities of the cheer breeders or the straps I just like watching them detail my car something so satisfying" Santana catches my attention.

"I know I know and the only thing that would make it better is if they were flipping our burgers and super sizing our fries."

We look at each other smiling and laughing. We liked watching the ones that torcher us work especially if it's working for us. Once Santana's car is next in line Puck walks up to us and ask

"What will it be wash and wax, clean your leather, shine your rims?"

"Is that code for something, cause I already told you, you're not my type anymore" Santana spats back

I look at him and bit my lower lip _Ouch that hurt _I thought

"Yeah I know" he says lowering his head as he rubs his hands together clearly feeling stupid for his comment "So are we ok from last weekend I mean after I got stupid and messed things up?" He asks

Last weekend Santana, Puck and I were at Santana's house getting ready for a party. Santana and I were trying on all her clothes trying to find the prefect outfit for the party. Things between her and I started to get heated. It must have been all of the clothes coming off and being around each other in our under ware but we almost had our first kiss. We were sitting on Santana's bed waiting for Puck who was in the bathroom. Santana admitted to me that she was thinking about kissing me and I confessed that I did too. She told me not to be scared and leaned in grabbing my chin but before our lips could connect Puck walks in totally ruining the moment. I didn't know what had come over me to even consider allowing her to kiss me but I couldn't take the feeling that was surging through my body so I just went home. Santana called to check up on me and we made things alright between us.

"You didn't mess things up you helped clear things up" I told him

"Good cause that night goes down as one of my top favorite nights" he says.

We all smile and shake our heads and what Puck just said then Quinn walks up to us

"What are you guys doing here I know you're not her supporting the team" she says

Santana in a sarcastic voice says "You got me I am just here for the wet T-Shirt contest" Quinn just half smiles at her "But I do have to say I am disappointed" she continues

That caused me to spit and laugh crazy which caused Santana and Puck to join in. Quinn gives us a dirty look and walks up to puck

"When you're done ogling the gay box move the car into the line" She turns to Santana "Oh and don't worry we aren't going to scratch it we wouldn't have to want you to need to ask mommy and daddy to fix it that would mean they have to care." She shoots Santana a ugly glare.

Quinn sticks out her hand waiting for payment. Santana reaches into her bra and retrieves her money dramatically handing her the money. Quinn grabs it with the tips of her fingers. We laugh at her as she walks away.

"Don't worry I will make sure she gets the hose to the hair" Puck says as steps in to Santana's car.

Santana and I walk over to a table where they have drinks and popcorn.

"Don't let her get to you" I tell her

"I just hate that she knows anything about me that's why I like new friends you can reinvent yourself edit it out the bad and just start fresh"

"Wait does this mean you're going to kick me to the curb I know too much"

Santana turns to me and smiles then we hear some girl she is asking Santana a question

"Is that one yours?"

Santana nods her head

"It so hot if I could pick any car that would be it" the girl says

Santana walks over to the unknown girl

"Thanks! Are you new to Mckinley I haven't seen you around?"

The girl smiles at Santana which sends jealousy racing through my body.

"No I just heard the music and saw the cute guys with their shirts off" she says

Santana rollers her eyes when she hears the last part

"I am staying at the youth hostel in town" The girl informs us

"The youth hostel, from out of town?" I ask to clarify

"Yeah from Seattle" She gives up "I'm Josie" She reaches out to shake our hands

"Brittany"

"Santana"

We all smile a welcoming smile to one another but the way she smiles at Santana makes me mad and I have to hold back from kicking her ass right here and now.

"Yeah I am just traveling I am home schooled and I am way ahead so I took some time off"

"Uh I so wish I could do that" Santana says

I didn't like Santana falling for this girl's game, there was something about this girl that just didn't sit right with me. I don't know call it intuition but she gave me this dirty feeling inside the total opposite that I am use to when I in Santana presences

"Ah come on and miss all this team spirit" I say

They look at each other and smile giving me are you crazy kind of look.

"Ok or maybe not I am gonna go see my uh brother" I walk away leaving the two of them.

Santana and Josie continue talking and then Santana heads over to her car. Josie walks over to the table that hold the money, popcorn and drinks picks something up I couldn't tell what it was but she was close to the money box when she reached down then I saw her walk over to Santana's car.

Lunch time the next day and still now Santana. I sit at one of the tables in the court yard and take out my home made lunch. I put a grape in my mouth, that's when Santana rounds the corner and walks up to the table that I am sitting at. She sits on the top of the table grabs one of my brownies and says

"Oh god I love your mom's brownies"

I stay quite I was mad at her for ditching cause I know what will happen if she gets caught. I know she probably was with that Josie girl and that just added to my frustration. I keep my eyes on my grapes and say

"You have a problem you picked up a complete stranger"

When I say stranger I look up into her mocha eyes. The only thing she can say to me is

"How else are strangers gonna become friends?"

"I dunno you can start with coffee, a movies or something like that"

"Yawn Josie is cool ok? We have things in common unconventional families and life styles"

"I think you might need attention because you're not getting enough at home"

"Great another shrink" she says

She grabs another brownie and stands up "And who are you to be talking about my parents, just because your mom makes your brownies and cuts your sandwich doesn't mean that they are prefect or even normal when do you think the last time they saw each other naked was?"

"Don't change the subject you hook up with people for no reason at all"

"I like what I like and I go after it" she snaps at me

"You like too many people"

"Relax she's just a friend nothing to get all jealous over its not like your my girlfriend"

I look down kinda sad. All I could do was shake my head. _She was right I was jealous but I wasn't going to admit it_.

"Wasn't it you that says I was allowed to have other friends?" she asks

"Fine have other friends" I shoot back "And I am not Jealous"

I look up at her with an unsure face.

"Good Cause I am skipping the rest of the day and taking her out on the town"

She walks for the table and I follow her with my eyes until she is out of site. She left there with my thoughts racing through my head and a bit of heartache. I get pissed and throw the grape that was in my hand down on to the table and reach up to my forehead closing my eyes. The rest of the day was a blur I went to my classes and at the end of the day I went home to just rest and get my head together. Santana drives me crazy on so many levels.

The next day at lunch I am sitting at the same table as the day before looking down at one of the school books. Santana walks up to me today she doesn't have the same cocky attitude that she had yesterday. She seems to be sad in fact. I can't help but to not be mad at her once I see that she is upset. She sits down on the bench next to me

"Ok please don't say I told you so but I got suspended again, they saw me at the beach"

"Josie?"

"Yup" Silence "So what were you doing last night I tried to call you?"

"Nothing that would interest you cool people"

She rolls her eyes and with an apologetic face she looks up at me.

"Just watch TV with the Brady Bunch" I continue

I look over at her and see the sorry on her face

"How's your new friend?"

"About to go to Thailand and after that India"

"Well tell her to say hi to the dahlia lama for me"

"I will do that"

She widens her eyes and looks down to the floor

"Ok I better go" She says standing walking over to the other side of me. "They don't like suspended kids hanging out they think we might start a walk out."

"Yeah well I have a test I have to study for anyways" I say as I reach for my notebook

She leans into me with her knee hovering over me

"Well what are you doing later? Wanna hang out?"

"Why is Josie busy?"

"I don't know"

I lie "I can't I have plans"

She looks away and sadness covers her face.

"Say hi to Puck for me"

"It's not Puck!" I am still a little hurt from the fact that she choose Josie over me "Not that that is any of your business ways"

"You absolutely right what you do is none of my business and what I do is none of yours" Venom fell from her mouth

"Exactly"

"Perfect"

She turns around and walks way again leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Later that night I get dressed up my mom and I plan on having a ladies night out. First we are going to grab some food and then hit up a movie after. I keep replaying the conversation I had with Santana earlier today at lunch. I hate the fact that we fought. All I really want is to be talking again. I give in can call her as I wait for my mom to come down stairs so that we can start our night out. I dial her number and wait

Hi you have reached Santana's phone leave a message after the beep _**BEEP**_

I look at my phone with a frown click the end button close my phone and return it to my pocket. As soon as I finish putting the phone in my pocket my mom comes down the stairs.

"I'm ready! You look beautiful" she says looking at me

"Thanks"

I hear a knock at the door and I rush to open it hoping its Santana, but it's only Puck and Sam Puck looks at me and says

"Wow you look hot" he sees my mom walk up behind me "uh I mean pretty"

My mom laughs and agrees with him.

"Uh the boys are in the living room I inform them and they walk past my mom and I down the hall way and into the living room. I look at my mom and ask

"You ready"

"Yeah"

We walk out the front door, closing it behind us walk up the path to the drive way and get into the car. Buckle our seatbelts and head to the restaurant. After the movie we grab coffee and sit and talk.

"I am glad we had this night out together sweetie I am just sorry I didn't like the movie a little bit more" my mom says

I stand there quite with my mom's arm wrapped around me.

"Look Brittany I know with my crazy work schedule I have been less then available I want you to know I am sorry."

I still don't say anything looking down at the floor.

"I dunno I feel like I am losing you" she continues

"No I am still here" I respond with a quiet voice

"Look I maybe your mom but I know what it's like to be a teenager I have been there and I'm just trying to help"

I cut her off "No you're just trying to tell me what I should do"

I walk away towards the car

"Brittany" She looks at me angrily

"Do you know how hard it is to be my age and in LA at this time, I mean I don't remember hearing about any high school shootings in the eighties"

"Ok I haven't had your exact experience"

"Yeah and do you know I can buy basically any drug I want at school I mean could you guys do that?"

"Well we didn't want too"

"yeah yeah and sex wasn't nearly as big of an issue as it is now"

"Guns maybe new at school and Drugs maybe worse but I can assure you sex has always been on the top of the list when it comes to teenagers" she says half laughing "I am sorry is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Not about that"

"Then what about?"

I stay quiet for a minute and lean up against the car looking down at the floor. _Do I tell her the truth?_

"Right now I am just worried about Santana"

"Oh" she says in an unhappy tone

She comes and leans against the car with me

"Look Britt I just really wish you would expand your circle"

I cut her off again

"You see that's what I mean, you ask me what was bothering me I told you and now you don't wanna talk about it."

I push myself off the car and walk to the passenger's side door

"I'm sorry it's just wait a secount"

She walks up to me again

"Alright so what's going on with Santana?" She asks

I look up at my mom _does she really wanna know is she going to finally except my friendship with Santana?_

"She's just got a lot going on right now" Pause "I mean she's my friend mom that's not going to change I can't help it I just know that she has a good heart"

I hold back tears in my eyes

"You really think she's got a good heart?"

"Yes" I practically scream

My mom looks down at me and shakes her head like she understands

"I mean she doesn't have what I have, you and dad. She's hanging out with some girl that I don't trust, she got suspended from school today, I am really worried about her and I just wanna know that she is ok."

"And I just wanna know that you're going to be ok. Every time I look at you Britt I worry. I am just trying to be the best mom I know how and I really don't know what to make of Santana I'll try not to question your friendship so much."

"Really?"

"I said I would try"

I look up at my mom and smile I am happy that she is going to try and get to know Santana. I know if she gives her a chance she will see her the way I do. Santana is Kind hearted, sweet and loving.

"Now let's go check on the boys" she says

I shake my head smiling and open the car door. When we pull up to the drive way I see Santana sitting on a bench outside my house. I get out of the car and make my way up to her with my mom by my side.

"Hi" Santana says

"What are you doing out her" my mom asks

I was kinda wondering the same thing. I stand there looking at her biting my bottom lip until I realize what I am doing and stop.

"You're not a big fan or poker" my mom jokes

"Not uh" Santana replies

"Right well I will just leave you two alone" my mom says

My mom bends down and kisses my head before she leaves towards the house.

"Thanks I had a good night" she yells back

"God she hates me" Santana says with a sad face.

I laugh and Smile at her

"Give her time she will come around"

"Yeah right I doubt that" Pause "Look I'm sorry"

"Sorry"

We say sorry at the same time

"No I am sorry you were right" Santana looks at me "My parents do suck" she says

We sit down on the bench she was sit on when I pulled up. She pulls her left leg up on to the bench and pulls it into her chest. I look in her direction

"And I do like attention and I do try and get it the wrong way sometimes"

She looks into my eyes and brown meets blue. I shake my head

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes"

"Not you"

She looks over her shoulder at the house

"You have this great home with your great brother's ok wait one great brother"

I smile and laugh

"Mike and your mother kisses you and lets you hang out with teenage lesbian freaks"

"You're not a freak you just act like one sometimes"

That comment makes us both laugh and she looks at me again. I put my elbow on the back of the bench facing Santana. I put my head in my hand playing with the back of my hair.

"Speaking of freaks where is Josie?"

"Who knows" she says

Her tone caught me off guard and I turn to look at her

"I let her stay at my house and she eat all my food, made so many phone calls and when I woke up she was gone along with half of my clothes and my favorite bootleg Damien Rice CD and my Ipod."

I look at her with disbelief

"Ouch" I say

"I am so stupid you tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen"

She looks into my eyes then down at the floor I can't help but laugh a little. My mom walks out with a batch of brownies and two glasses of milk.

"Hey guys I thought you might like a snack."

Santana stands up and face my mom like she felt that sitting next to me would make my mom mad or something.

"Thanks mom" I say

I take the brownies and pull Santana down to sit next to me again.

"So Santana I was thinking why don't you stay the night" my mom says

We both look up at my mom me smiling and thanking her with my eyes.

"Really?" Santana asks

"Yeah made your bed up on the couch"

"Ok thank you"

"You're welcome"

My mom smiles back at me and heads back to the house I turn and look at Santana

"See I told you I talked to her" smiling "It's not so bad living with the bradies"

Santana smiles so cute as she looks into my eyes. _God I don't ever want her to turn away. She looks so beautiful tonight._

"I am glad you came back tonight" I say

Her face changes to a serious look but still looking at me like I was about to say something important

"I couldn't stand going another night without talking to you"

"Me too" she says

We look into each other's eyes again

"I Love" Flows out of her mouth

I look at her like is she really going to say it?

"These brownies" she finishes

She stuffs the brownie in her mouth. I just sit there looking at her I knew what she wanted to say because honestly I felt the same way. We sat there for a while longer eating the brownie and drinking the milk then we headed into the house and went our separate ways like the time before, me to my bed and Santana to the couch.


	5. Say it isn't so

**-Say it isn't so Chapter Five-**

I look up at my reflection in the mirror in front of me I in the mirror to the right and see Santana. I look back down into my make –up bag. Santana is opening up her eye shadow replaying for the rest of the school day.

"I can't find my lip gloss my mom has been going through my make-up and jewelry she's been going through this I wanna be young phase" leaves my lips

"Is she buying sexy under ware too?"

"Yup we went to the mall yesterday and she spent crazy money"

I look over and see Santana is applying foundation now.

"Maybe is she having an affair?"

I smile laughing and shake my head

"No way"

"Maybe she's planning one"

I give her a look like are you crazy. My mom would never ever consider doing something like that. My parents were high school sweet hearts. My brother Artie was born right after they were married and shortly I followed. We have always been a tight net family and there were no signs that there were problems between my parents so I don't even think that was an option.

"Here try this" she says as she hands me a bottle of lip gloss. "Just a hint of pink"

I reach over and grab the gloss out of her hand looking down at it. It was a pretty shade of pink I think it would do well with almost anything that you wear.

"It won't leave a trace of color on someone who doesn't wear your shade" She smiles at me

I lean forward bracing myself on the sink in front of me as I apply the gloss to my lips. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Santana is staring where the gloss is being applied. She watched as the applier went from left to right left to right. I do have to admit I like that she is watching me and she looked really hot today she was wearing a black tank top that complimented her hair color. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with ringlets that hung after the hair tie. She had short, short Diem jeans the curved to fit her ass just right.

"Never thought about that, two girls two shades of lip stick" I say smiling as I turn to look at her.

"If you're planning on kissing another girl you might want to use a clear gloss with some type of aloe or moisturizer" She says

Looking at me through the mirror shaking her head up and down enthusiastic

"I have so much to learn."

"Lucky you have me"

I had her back the lips gloss and our eyes never leave each other's in the mirror. The sensation I felt running through my body was driving me crazy and we haven't even touched. I don't know how Santana Lopez makes me feel the way she does but I know I like it.

"That looks really good on you almost as good as it does on me"

"Aw how cute not you have me wearing your shade how convenient just in case we end up in some kind of spontaneous lip lock" I say

As I lean my face closer to hers teasingly.

"Trust me it won't be spontaneous" she says

As she inches closer to my face she tests my teasing only to swish past my check making me smile. I pause for a second then I turn around to follow her out of the bathroom. As we are walking out to go to lunch Quinn and Rachel walk out of the stalls on the other side of the bathroom and head to where we had been standing just before. They had smiles on their face but what for I am not sure.

_Quinn and Rachel's Conversation in the bathroom_

"_So its official Brittany and the freak are sleeping together" Quinn says_

"_I dunno sounds like foreplay to me"_

"_Then it's only a matter of time that they are so a couple"_

"_Who cares at least they are out of the competition pool if they are dating each other… More male cutlets for us"_

"_But I wonder if Artie knows" Quinn says "I think I have a responsibility to tell him I mean he is catholic like me if his sister is gay that's going to total mess him up"_

"_I don't wanna play the catholic card but if you're so religious then why are you having sex before your married isn't that against the rules too?"_

"_Yes! But there are some things worse than others being gay sex you're going to hell forever premarital sex you go to confession and its forgiven"_

"_Seems like you are interpreting the catholic thing so you can go what you want"_

"_Everybody does"_

When Quinn and Rachel leave the bathroom they head out to find Artie at lunch Quinn finds him and sits down next to him. She starts telling him that there is something that she has to say to him and that it's really hard for her to but she feels that it's her responsibility being his girlfriend and all. We all know that, that's a lie she just wants to make Santana and mines life a living hell. She goes on to tell him when she was in the bathroom her and Rachel overheard a conversation that Santana and I had in the bathroom. After shes done talking to him about it he goes looking for me.

I am standing at my locker getting my books for my next class when Artie walks up to me looking rather angry.

"Brittany I need to talk to you" He says

This catches me of guard because I have no idea what he would have to say to me and why he would be mad either. I turn my head to his direction to look at him with confusion

"Ok what's wrong you're practically foaming at the mouth" I say as

I shut the locker door

"There is nothing wrong with me but the word is there is something really wrong with you"

I look him up and down. _Did he know_? _I don't really wanna deal with this right now I can't really deal with this. I don't even know what is going on with me anyways. I mean it's not like I know what I want yet. Part of me wants to give in and just go for it with Santana and part of me is not ready to give up everything up like my family. I know that my mom would be devastated if she knew I liked girls. _

"I am going to be late for class"

I push past him not looking into his eyes if I do I know he will be able to tell the way I feel and I don't want him to I don't want him to know what the people are saying might be true. Artie and I back in Ohio were super close we were more like best friends not just siblings and if he wanted to all he needed to do was look in my eyes and he would know the truth that what they people were saying might have truth.

"Quinn told me she heard what you and Santana talking in the bathroom about kissing each other, underwear and all kinds of gay stuff is that true." He says as he catches up to me.

I keep my head down so that he can't see into my eyes but then rage hit me why was he listening to some stupid girl. Why couldn't he just be more understanding of my feelings and ask me if I am ok and not judge me.

"Before I answer that I just want to say that you suck you should be defending me not judging me I am your sister I get the benefit of the doubt over that booty call."

"That's only relevant if it's not true. Is it true?"

"Look what she heard could have been misinterpreted like that but that doesn't mean it's entirely true"

I start walking away from him so he couldn't see my face, I know if I don't he's going to be able to start to read me. _Oh damn it's too late he already knows_.

"Brittany I can see it on your face, you have a thing for Santana. You know she has a reputation of breaking in girls. You just another knot in her headboard"

I look up with sadness I didn't want to believe him I didn't want him to be right. The connection between Santana and I was more than that. I was more than just a knot on her headboard I feel it in my gut.

"I don't believe that" I tell him coldly

"Well that's what I have heard from people who have known her a lot longer then you have. God if she turns you gay it's going to kill mom"

"First of all you don't turn someone gay secondly you didn't hear any of this from me and you're rating me to mom"

I was pissed I don't know how could he be like this? I thought we were closer than this. For him to turn on me just because I might like a girl.

"Thanks for the lessen in loyalty"

I turn away as fast as I can leave him in the hall. _What happens if he does tell mom. I am not ready for mom to know. I still don't know if I am going to act on the feelings I have. I might just see if dating some guy might help the feelings go away. I don't know what to do._

Later that night I ask Santana to come over and see if maybe talking it out with her might help the situation. Not telling her my feelings that I have for her or anything just letting her know that Artie heard about our conversation we had in the bathroom and that he might tell my mom.

"So what" Santana says

She's sitting on my bed and I am pacing back and forth in my room

"So what yeah maybe it's so what to you your use to being talked about front page trash but I'm not"

"Ouch" she says

She starts sitting up like she is going to get off the bed

"Look for the record I am not used to being trashed, look its Quinn of course she's going to try and use this to break us up"

"Break us up? We are not a couple Santana, look I dunno what it is we are but I just wanna figure it out first before everyone tries to crucify me."

I am freaking out now. My pacing is becoming faster and the distances between my pivots are becoming shorter. My arms are even starting to get it on the conversation as they rise up and down when I talk.

"You know what I am just sorry this is so terrible for you but what hurts more is that you don't want anyone to think that it's true even if it is a lie."

Santana is upset it's easy to tell. She sat on the edge of the bed as she put on her black heeled boots and is now standing at my make-up table putting her stuff into her purse and she's about to leave. Feelings of sadness and anger flow through my body and I can't decide which one I feel more. I hated fighting with Santana but lately that's all we seem to do.

Lunch the next day I sit at my usual table eyes close face up to the sun taking in its rays. The sun feels different here than it does in Ohio not as strong but its hotter here. After a few minutes of soaking up the sun Puck comes to sit next to me

"Hey" he chuckles

"Hey"

"Look atch u"

We sit in silence for a minute and then Puck breaks it

"So ... um what's on the books for this weekend?"

"Nothing thrilling"

"You and Santana don't have any wet and wild plan to concur West Hollywood?"

I look at him with confusion. _Did he know? Did Quinn tell him too? _Now I don't know how to act.

"No … not yet"

I look down at the floor. I don't want him to think what the other people do that me and Santana are a couple I am not ready for people to know I like girls. _What if I go out with him see if this thing with Santana is just a fluke? Maybe I could be with Puck. He is sweet and care not to mention he is not bad to look at most would say he is hot._

"Maybe I am waiting for a better offer" I say flirtatious

Then I look away and go back to the position I was in when he first came to sit down next to me. Trying to say take it or not.

"Um I don't know if it's a better offer but my parents aren't using their tickets to the Hollywood bowl tonight so I thought maybe we could take a picnic eat dinner at the park and sit under the stars, listen to music chill." He looks at me with a smile "What do you think?"

I look back at him _he is kinda cute_

"I think it sounds like a better offer." I smile bit my bottom lip allowing him to think I am really into this "yeah I'll go"

"Great I'll call you later"

He seems kinda shocked that I had said yes I think he thought I would turn him down. He picks up his backpack and is on his way. I smile at him as he walks away and once he is gone my heart sinks and I don't know what I had just gotten myself into. I know this is going to turn out all wrong but I gotta try.

On the other side of campus Santana walks into the bathroom to reapply her make-up for the rest of the day. Just so happens that Santana walks into the bathroom that Quinn and Rachel are in. They already have it out for her.

"Well if it isn't it the loneliest lesbian" Quinn say and Rachel just laughs

Santana brushes it off and just laughs at Quinn's ignorance

"Look I'm not in the mood right now to kick our ass so why don't you take your get out of jail free card and have a nice day"

"Wow you really are hurt... I guess you heard about your ex and you're current hooking up"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Brittany and Puck going out tonight on a real date you know like a boy and a girl"

"You're lying"

"I'm not"

"She's not" Rachel chimes in

"Shut up mini me"

"So pathetic" Rachel says

"I hate to be the barrier of bad news" Quinn says

"Bet you are" Santana come back with

Then the cheerleaders walk out. They leave Santana there alone to sit with the heart breaking news that she was just giving.

That night Puck and I sit on the blanket he sprawled out for us to have our picnic on. I don't know why am I am here but I figure I better but all I have into this because it's kinda a now or never situation. I am pretty sure if it doesn't work out with someone like Puck it's not going to work out with any other guy. We sit here talking about simple things. School at first and then the conversation moves more to what is happening now

"The whole picnic in the park and I dunno being out here under the stars listening to music is actually better than the music the play inside the bowl."

I wanna share my… plays in the back ground

"You mean you don't like classical music"

I am trying to be as flirtatious as I can be.

"Not really" he says shaking his head smiling

I smile back and shake my head

"Oh" I reply

"I guess what I am saying is once we get inside if you wanna leave at intermission I don't blame you I understand I am cool with that."

"I'll do whatever you want following your lead tonight"

Y_eah if i do that it will make things a lot easier on me. I just go with the flow I can do that._

"Why are you doing that? Following me lead?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have been spending a lot of time with Santana and you know getting close to her I mean everything we try and go out it's a complete disaster"

_Fuck now I have to pretend that I am more into this then I already am._ I look down at the floor trying to pull myself together if I am going to do this it's all or nothing.

"Do you not want to be here with me?"

"Are you kidding?"

I look up at him giving him a flirtatious smile and chuckle.

"Part of me is saying don't screw this up ass whip you have a beautiful girl right in front of you"

I move closer to him

"I bet I can guess what part of you is saying that" I look down to his pants

We both start laughing and he looks shy

"Yeah" He laughs as he has the biggest smile on his face "But the other part of me is saying" He looks more serious now "why is this beautiful girl here with you when she wants to be with someone else?"

He looks into my eyes seriously. I don't know what to say I don't want him to feel like this is something I don't want. I need to make this work.

"Why don't you stop trying to figure me out and just let me show you how I feel"

_I have to do something I can't let him take me home and this be over_. I lean in towards his face as I look at his lips I can't look into his eyes. _Am I really going to do this, I think I have to_. I put my hand on this lower check and press my lips against his. I kiss him slowly a couple times and then pull back and look into his eyes now.

"Now does that feel like someone who doesn't wanna be here?"

He says nothing looks into my eyes and presses his lips against mine again.

Over at the local teen club Santana sits at the bar tracing her finger on the glass in front of her. She is upset that I am out with Puck not because she wants to be with him but because she wants to be the one on the date with me.

At the park things are going nowhere fast. I feel nothing from making out with Puck there is nothing at all. Not a shiver not my heart beating fast nothing. I get close to Santana and with just a look she can make my heart race. When my hand grazes hers it sends electricity shooting from that spot to the rest of my body.

Luckily Puck must have sensed something was wrong and he stops to look at me. He lookes into my eyes and I knew he knew the truth, the truth about how I feel about Santana I can't hide it anymore and I don't want to.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am here aren't I" I say still trying to cover up but I know it's over

I place my hand on my forehead and look down at the floor I don't like people seeing me so vulnerable.

"Who are you trying to convince me or you" He says

Still looking down at the floor I try one more time to convince him

"Look I really like you and I wanna be with you"

I am holding back tears now

"It would make things so much easier" I finish

"For who maybe for everyone else but not for you" he pauses

I still am looking down at the floor

"You are who you are"

I look up at him

"But what if I am not ready to be who I am?"

"You are alright you are gonna be fine in the one who has now turned two girls gay"

He is sweet he trying to lighten the mood which he does. I start to laugh.

"You laugh but you have to promise to tell everyone that this is not my fault…. Please?"

He makes me laugh again. Too bad I don't like guys or I would be all over this one. I place me head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me to hold me tight. There is this new bond that we have like he's my big brother protecting me.

Back at the club one of Santana's ex's spots her at the bar alone. She's used Santana before but they left on good terms. She makes her way through the club and stands next to Santana who is now on her fourth drink.

"Are you alone or are you waiting for your girlfriend" she asks Santana

"No I am alone"

They look at each other and the girl is pleased with what she hears.

"Look at my good timing to catch you in between"

Santana looks up at the girl and smiles and reaches out to hold the girls hand. The girl whispers something into her ear that makes Santana smile widely. The girl gets really touchy touching her arm thigh and hair. She brings her face close to Santana's and pulls away teasing her. Finally she kisses Santana and grabs her hand leading her to the bathroom. In the bathroom the girl pushes Santana down on the chair and straddles her kissing her rough. Someone walks in on them and they decide to go back to Santana's house so they won't be bothered.

Santana is so gone right now she doesn't know left from right or up from down. She knows that someone is there kissing her and making her feel a little but better about the fact that I am out on a date with Puck. She could have been kissing a guy right now just to take the pain away.

Back at the park Puck tells me he is going to help me out with getting Santana I am a little nervous though cause I don't know if I am really ready for this or not but I guess I gotta go for it if I ever wanna find love.

"Did you call her? Did she answer?"

"Puck you're a good friend"

I help him pack up the rest of the picnic stuff and put it in the car. We open the doors to his old truck and get in. He starts the car and we sit there for a minute.

"Second choice but I will take it" he says

I pick up my phone and dial Santana

"_Hello" _

But it wasn't Santana who answers

"_Who is this" she asks_

"_Brittany put Santana on the phone"_

"_Sorry she doesn't want to talk to you later"_ _click_

She hung up on me. I don't know what to think. _Did I fuck up my chance of being with Santana_? I hope not that girl makes my world go round. I don't know what I would do if she wouldn't be with me. _No I am not going to give up not when I finally know what I want I am going to have her._

"Can you drive me to Santana's house" I ask

"Why not let's make sure I am completely whipped"

I am so upset right now I don't even know what he said I just know that the car is moving and I am pretty sure we are headed to Santana's house. The whole drive there I am quite things keep spinning around in my head about how I might have messed up the best thing that has yet to happen to me.

When I get to Santana's room she is passed out on her bed she is so gone from all the drink she had earlier. The unnamed girl is going through her wallet take all her cash.

"Who are you and does Santana know you are stealing from her?"

"Let me guess Brittany?"

She says as she stands up placing the cash into her pocket.

"How did you know?"

"You called remember? And for someone that Santana didn't want to talk to she talked about you all night long"

"She did?"

"Yep I guess she's no longer in between"

She walks past me and towards the door

"What?"

I turn to look at her as she gets closer to door

"Forget it"

She leaves. I put my purse down on the table and walk to the bed were Santana is lying with her hand covering her face. I place one leg up on the bed up against Santana's and lean down close to her face. I pull her hand off her face so that I can see her better. _God she is so pretty even in the condition she is in_.

"I'm sorry" I tell her

She pulls herself up so that she is lying on one arm and closer to me now.

"I was stupid"

She looks into my eyes and I stare back her eyes bring me into another world where everything is ok.

"I was freaked out and couldn't deal with being gay"

She looks down to the bed

"But I couldn't deal with not being with you"

Her eyes shoot up to mine

"I'm not easy" she manages to say

"That's not what I heard"

That makes her smile

"I meant to be with"

"I know but we are already friends and that's the hard part" I pause look into those dark mocha eyes and feel electricity course through my body. "So let's just start there and see what happens"

She moves close and places her head on my lap and I start to play with her hair. After a few minutes I help her up to the top of the bed slide in next to her and bring the covers up to our waist. I move so her back is into my front and wrap my arm around her waist just below her boobs. _I don't wanna move to fast you know_. I feel her body move up and down it starts to slow in pace and I know she is falling asleep I squeeze her a little, place my chin on her head and drift off to the dream world.


	6. What is happening

**-What is happening Chapter Six-**

My eyes pop open and are instantly surrounded by a bright intense light coming from the window, it must be morning. _Already? _Last night went by way to fast. I love the fact that I finally got to cuddle with Santana. She is so comfy and we fit so perfect together, the fact that I am three inches taller than her helps out. She can fit into me with her ass up against my lap and my head goes past hers just enough.

I notice that Santana is still asleep. I push a piece of hair that had fallen into her face and more it to the side. It feels so good to be able to touch her. I continue the motion softly I don't want to wake her. I like being able to look at her when she is sleeping. She looks so peaceful and calm right now. Suddenly her eyes open and she looks up at me

"Are you ok?"

I smile _How cute it that she is concerned for me_

"Yeah"

She slowly pulls herself into a sitting position.

"Uh… last night was rough"

I sit up so that I am now next to her.

"You came to take care of me?"

I look at her and mocha eyes are staring right back at me and my heart melts

"Was there an option?"

She looks down like this was all new like no one has ever done this for her no one has ever been there to take care of her.

"Yeah what most people do when there around me… leave"

"No way" I spit back before the word leave come fully out of her mouth "Then life would be too predictable" I say smiling

As I look at her but she's looking down at the bed. She turns to look at me.

"How do I look?"

I look into her eyes and her eyes only

"Good" I say shaking my head up and down

"You suck at lying" She says as she turns to look back at the bed

This makes me laugh

"But I am glad you try"

All of a sudden we hear a women's voice. It must be here mom I assume, I have never met the women but she is very pretty and share same facial features that Santana has.

"Rise and shine"

When we hear her we quickly more father apart from each other.

"I am heading out for the day and I might not be home tonight … Really Santana I tolerate your play mates but do they have to be here in the morning?"

This makes me feel really uncomfortable and I start sliding to the other side of the bed and start to stand up.

"Oh I am sorry I just fell asleep" I say once I get to my feet

"You remember my friend Brittany right mom" Santana says as she looks down at the floor avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Right… Look hunny I can't leave you alone if you're going to be bringing home this kind of friend" her mother says as she glances in my direction.

Now I am getting pissed. _What kind of person does she think I am? I am no slut, and am very polite and all my other friends' moms seem to be rather found of me. No wonder Santana was as messed up as she is she has to live with someone like this for a mom_.

"Actually I came to take care of her" I say with a hint of anger in my tone. _However this is her mother and I don't want to be rude._

"And I am sure you did that very well" She shoots back at me

I just look down at the floor there is no way I am going to win with this women so I just fold.

"Mom can you just try and be nice"

"Oh I have been to Paige who stole my credit cards, to Elisabeth who passed out eating my valium and then there was the one with the piercings she just moved in and we had to have the help get rid of her"

All I could do was stare wide eyed. I look over to Santana but all I can see is her back. I see that he head it leaning forward so I am guessing her has her hand up holding her head. She doesn't move, maybe she is embarrassed about what her mom just throughout. _Really though had she really been with that many girls? _

"Here this should cover you until I get home" She throws money on the bed next to Santana

She waves her hand "Ciao" turns around and walks out the door.

I slowly make my way over to the side of the bed where Santana was still sitting. I feel bad her mother is no mother at all. She just dried out all her dirty laundry. She didn't even stop to consider that it might affect me too.

"I am so sorry about that" she says still not looking at me

"Is that how it is ever morning"

"No that only happens once a month"

She stops looks at me for a second then back to the floor

"When I see her" She continues

I stand there for one more second then I step closer to where she is and sit down on the bed next to her. I want to know if what her mom had said was true or not but I didn't want to over step my bounds. I needed to know though

"Did you really sleep with all those girls?"

"Ha those are just the ones she found out about" She says in a cocky tone like I am a player.

She turns her head with attitude and everything then she see my face and realize this is not a good thing. I look at her with hurt and shake my head with disappointment. She quickly feels bad and tries to explain.

"They never meant anything"

I shake my head up and down and laugh but not because I am happy it's a defiance laugh.

"Like that makes it better"

I can't even look at her I am really upset. I know I don't have the right to be it's not like she cheated on me or anything but it still was a shock as to how many girls she has been with. That she was with them just to ease pain. _Is that what she was trying to do with me? Could I be just another knot on her headboard?_ _I don't want to be I want to be more than that to her_. She turns away grabs her head and lowers it looking at the ground, right now there's not much more that can be said.

I close the front door behind me and immediately come face to face with Artie he tells me that our parents already know that I was out all night. He was all cocky because he thinks that I was out all night with Puck but what he didn't know what that his little plan to try and get Puck and I together had failed and that I was really at Santana house all night.

"You ok Brittany" Mike asks once he see that I am home

"Yeah I am fine however Santana isn't feeling so well"

I glare over at Artie releasing this information

"Santana you were supposed to be with Puck" Artie says confused

I smile up at him I hand the upper hand and there was nothing he could do

"Forget it Artie your stupid plan didn't work"

Are sibling feud is interrupted as my mom walks down the stairs angrily yelling something at me, I think it was something along the lines as to me calling when I am not going to be coming home that night. I look up at her so she thinks that I am hearing what she is saying.

"Whether we are here or not I would like to know that you are ok" my mom continues

My mom and dad went on a date night last night they even stayed out in a hotel and everything.

"Not to mention you missed church"

I could tell that she is upset that I had forgotten to call and more so that I missed church but what was I supposed to do. I needed to be with Santana just like she needed me to be there.

"Sorry I spent the night at Santana's… I didn't think you and dad would be back so early"

I look bravely into her eyes not backing down. I had enough with parents for today first with Santana's mom and now with mine.

"Now we know you don't go to mass unless we make you" My dad says

As he walks in from the other room.

"Sorry" is all I had left

"Brittany"

I try and make it up the stairs into the safety of my room before I am stopped by my mom

"Don't you see I am worried about you?"

She grabs my hand and pulls me so that we are face to face.

"Ever since we moved her you have changed"

"What am I supposed to do stay the same?"

"Brittany listen" my dad tries to back up my mom

"No dad you know Artie goes out every night and nobody says anything and then I go out to help a friend and get questioned a little double standard don't you think?"

I get down into my mom's face. She just doesn't get it she said she would try to understand that she would try and give Santana a chance but she hasn't and its killing me.

"It's that girl I tell you" my mom looks at my dad

"Here we go again you know what her name is Santana, Santana why won't you ever say her name?"

"You want me to say her name I'll say her name, you're not allowed to see Santana"

My mom was right back in my face this was getting heated and fast

"What why" I scream

I look at my dad to see if this is really is he going to just let her do this to me?

"Cause she is a bad influence I am telling you are forbidden from seeing Santana"

"Yeah and how are you going to stop me your never home"

With that I felt a fast hard hand slap my face. I automatically reach up to where my face had just been violated. I look at my mom and I can't believe she just did what she did. I turn to look at my dad to see his reaction. He couldn't believe it either his jaw was dropped open. I start to cry and race my way up the stairs to my room. I hear my dad start to talk to my mom about what she just did as I close the door behind me.

Once I am in my room I lay on my bed and tears continue to run down my face. I can't stop myself from crying and right now I really don't want to. The last twenty-four hours have been a rollercoaster ride and it felt good to let go of some of the tension that build up. The rest of the day I stayed in my room. I called Santana and we talked for a while smoothing things over between us. I still don't know what we are but at least we are on speaking terms and my mom she's just going to have to deal with it.

Santana parks and we both get out I walk my way over to Santana's side that was the direction of our class. Once I am side by side with her she pulls my hand and intertwines her fingers with mine. The she pulled my hand up to our waists.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Checking your life line I wanna know if you going to be around for a while."

We smile giddily at each other not really looking into each other's eyes but more at each other's features. It felt so go to be touching her again it was almost a whole twenty-four hours since the last time our skin touched each other's and I was dying for the contact. We stop when we hear someone say

"Get a room… since when did this become the island of lesbo's?" Quinn said as she passed by

I look at Santana what Quinn said didn't bother me I really don't think anything anyone would say would bother me. I know what I want now and I am not going to let anyone or anything stand in my way of getting that. However Santana seems to be a little off like what Quinn said made her think a little.

"It's hard to be mad at her when she makes a statement about geography… I wonder if she even knows that it means ... I know her evil minions don't"

This makes Santana laugh and brings her back to me. The bell rings.

"You know you're right we are going to be late for class"

Santana walks around me and heads to class. She seems different though like the things Quinn said are still dancing around in her head. She even seems a little distant which is really not like her at all. Normally she is more touchy feely with me. I hope she's ok.

After class I meet up with Santana again as we walk to our next class we stop at my locker so that I can get a book. I am really stressed about how my parents have been acting not only has my mom lost it with me but it seems like they have been fighting a lot which is not like them.

"I wish my parents would stop acting so weird. They are trying to be so controlling and there being so irrational and I wish I didn't care"

"I have a lot of experience in the department it's not you, it's them trust me parents are not rational people something happens when you get older. I think its hormones"

I shake my head taking in what she is saying

"They focus so much on you that they don't have to focus on them self's and all there crap"

"Thanks"

I feel a lot better now that I have talked to Santana and I think I might understand my parents a little better now. She always seems to brighten my day.

She smiles at me and I step in to give her a hug. I wrap my arms around her neck and feel her arms pull tight on my waist. It feels good it feels right. I don't want this moment to end. I don't know what happened but all of a sudden she starts to squirm and pulls back saying that she has to go. She walks away I turn to follow her with my eyes. Now I am sad again and confused_. I don't get it I know she likes me why is she acting this way?_

Later that night at the local teen club Santana puck and I all met up. Santana and I are sharing a booth and I have never been as confused with us as I am right now. She is so distant it's like she's not even her. I don't know what I did to make her act this way and its driving me crazy. After a few minutes Puck comes with our drinks

"Who got the club soda" he asks

He places the drinks down on the table in front of him. He looks up at us and sees me staring at Santana. I think he can tell that something is off

"Ok or I can just talk to myself maybe I can meet two new girls to get messed up in the head with."

_Great now he's mad too_? I don't even show him attention I keep staring at Santana and I can't take it anymore I need to know what is wrong and I need to know now.

"What's going on with you Santana?"

She won't even look at me

"Sometimes you're pulling me close to you I try and take a step towards you and you close up and move away"

"Exactly" Puck chimes in

I can't deal with him right now too

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure I will be right over here if any of you decides to straighten up"

"Cute" Her first words since we got here

"Do you want that life?" She askes "Stupid little comments on what you want and how you feel... that's why I learned to laugh most things off cause it hurts to much to do anything else"

I think she was trying to protect me and this is the only way she knew how to. With the way she was raised she didn't do things the right way or the sweetest but she was looking out for me none the less. She didn't want me to hurt the way she did when she came out. I don't really care though I want her only her no I need her.

"I can't just be friends with you Santana it has to be more then that or I am out of your life" I warn her

She just looks at me she say nothing

"I need to figure out mine"

Still nothing just this expressionless face. I shake my head and leave.

The next day at school Santana and Puck are walking the halls Santana needs advice she knows she wants to be with Brittany but she doesn't know if she is able to handle it all. She knows she's not good in relationships and she really likes Brittany and doesn't want to mess up the friendship that they have.

"What do I do about Brittany?"

"Don't ask me I am the only one in the school not hooking up"

"Yeah but your aloneness give you a certain clarity what do I do?"

"Do you want to be with her?"

"I dunno… what is I scare her way?"

"I think you're the one that is afraid"

"No"

"Yes"

"I know from experience that you're the one that does the heart breaking… maybe, maybe you're afraid that Brittany is the one that can break your heart…What are you thinking?"

"That you make a great girl"

Later that night at home I am with my dad and we are talking about how he and mom are not getting along right now. My dad and I are really close a lot closer than my mom and I. most have to do with the fact that I have always been daddy's little girl.

"I just want you and mom to be alright"

I was kinda scary this is the first time I was unsure as to whether or not my mom and dad were going to last, if you would have asked me before we moved if I thought if they would make it I would have thought you were crazy. But now I am not sure.

"I know you do, do so I but your mom and I might need to take a little break from each other get things back on track"

"You mean splitting up? How is that getting things back on track?"

"Maybe we will remember why we got together in the first place we will figure it out. How about you? You ok?"

I look down at the floor I don't know wheater or not to tell him the truth about Santana but part of me feels like he already knows.

"I don't know?"

"Brittany"

I look up at him

"You're my daughter I love you so very very much no matter who you are"

I thought he knew all I can go is hold back tears smile and hug my dad. I love him so much hes so caring and understanding. All he wants is the best for me and a part of me is sad that him and mom are fighting. Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Are you expecting someone?" he asks

I shake my head no. My dad walks over to the door and opens it. It's Santana

"Is Brittany here?"

"Yeah come on in Santana, it's good to see you?"

"It's good to see you to Mr. P"

"I'll leave you two alone"

With that my dad walks off into the other room. Santana walks over to me and we walk into the living room. We sit down on the couch I really don't know what to say to her I kinda left what I had to say at the club.

"So" I ask her

"So I'm sorry for the come here go away trip I have been putting you through"

I immediately want to jump up and hug her and tell her its ok but I don't. I sit there staring into the most beautiful mocha eyes I have ever seen. I wanna hear more I wanna know she wants me as much as I want her.

"Ok why would you do that?" I ask her calmly

"Because I want you"

Yes finally the one thing that I have been waiting to hear from her. I swear I could do back flips right now but she continues so I sit and listen to everything she has to say.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"I can take care of myself"

She looks a little hurt she takes her eyes off me and looks down at the floor.

"And with some left over to take care of you" I say

She smiles and looks into my eyes I feel a surge of emotions swift through my body bouncing everywhere. I take how amazing he makes me feel with just her eyes. I wanna kiss her but I don't I control myself.

"Come to my place my mom is going to be in the Casta's for a couple days"

"Ok"

She scrunches up her nose as she smiles hard.

When we get to her house we make our way to her room. She pulls me towards the couch that is in her room, she sits on the back edge of the couch. I stand in between her legs with my hands on her waist. She moves a piece of hair that had fallen into my face grabs the back of my neck looks into my eyes and pulls me in for our first kiss. It's amazing I have never felt like this from just a kiss. I feel like fireworks are going off inside my body. To think the way she can make me feel by just looking into my eyes is easily tripled by her kiss. We stop kissing for a minute so we can look into each other's eyes again.

Then she grabs my hand and leads me to her bed...


	7. That night

**Side note: **Hey guys sorry no post yesterday it was the 4th and I had to take my daughters out to see the fireworks. This is kind of an in between the chapters thing but I labeled it as a chapter. It's short so that's why I wouldn't call it a chapter. I did however want to give you guys something so here it is, the next chapter will be as long as the rest are. I love feedback so please review!

**-That Night Chapter Seven-**

Santana leads me towards her bed, the bed that we almost had our first kiss on, the bed that we cuddled all night in. As we get closer she twists my body around so I am facing her now. She reaches up to my shoulder and slowly places me down to the edge of the bed. As soon as I touch down your eyes meet and I can't help but feel like there's nothing else in the world that matters right now, it feels like time is at a standstill. I feel my heart start to pick up in pace, and tingles start to surge through my entire body. Now that I am sitting down she wraps her hand around my neck as she leans in to give me a slow but passionate kiss. Again her eyes meet and this time they lock with mine, she seems to be asking if it's ok to continue.

_Santana knows this is the first time for me with a girl and I think she wanted to make sure that I am comfortable with what is going on._

I nod in approval then I feel her tender fingers as they touch down my sides. This sensation sends a jolt of energy flowing from where her fingers touch my skin down to my core. She grabs the bottom of my shirt and slowly glides it over my head, tossing it to the side. My eyes are fixed on her taking in every small detail of this moment. She reaches around my back stoping at the small of my back and pulls me in for a kiss then she unclasps my bra, talking the straps off from one shoulder at a time. The bra joins my shirt on the floor next to the bed. Santana looks at my breasts with a huge smile on her face like she's just one first prize at a carnival game. This in turn makes me smile. _God she has such a cute smile._

She then leans me back on the bed so I am now laying with my legs hanging off the edge and can still touch the floor. She climbs on top of my lap and straddles me looking down once again our eyes meet. She leans over and kisses me and soon our tongues become involved.

Santana is taking her time with me making sure that I am ok the whole time. Going nice and slow.

After a while of kissing I being to kiss harder and faster causing things to get more heated and she takes this as a queue to get other things going as well. She slides off my lap and with her fingers traces from my neck down to my breast then to my nibbles once there she circles them soon she replaces her fingers with her mouth and lets it take over. _God does this feel good_ _I think that this alone could send me over the edge._

While her mouth is busy doing godly things to my breast her hands are inching down my sides to my waist. When her hands reach my pant line she pushes my hips up, then she slowly pulls my pants and underwear to the floor. Now that I am completely naked she starts kissing her way down towards my begging core. She makes her way down to my hip bones and starts to nib lightly at them this is when I decide I want to have some fun too.

_Here I am completely naked and she is fully clothed that's not fair._

I sit up trying to grab her shirt to pull it off. She stops me and whispers in my ear

"Nah uh tonight, it's only about you."

Her hot breath hits my neck sending shivers down my spine causing me to twitch once. She smiles when she feels this and presses her lips to mine while she slowly leans me back to the position I was in earlier. Again she makes her way down to my waist with light kisses mixed with a little tongue sending shivers of bliss soaring through my body each time.

Once at my waist Santana lifts her head and places her mouth on my inner thigh and beings to kiss, her mouth creeping higher and higher towards my now wet core. I can feel her hot breath as her mouth hovers over my clit. She waits for a moment just breathing in and out as if to see if I am going to stop her or if there is a sign of regret. Soon I feel a soft wet tongue embrace me the feeling knocks my head back into the bed and a moan I never knew I had comes rolling out of my mouth. I can feel her smile when she hears it and her hand grip tighter on my thighs. She starts off slow tracing her tongue back and forth over my clit.

"God you taste so good" she moans with her mouth still working

After a few minutes she adds in circles when she does that my hips start to have a mind of their own and start moving up and down. We start to have a nice rhythm going and I notice that I am coming closer and closer to my climax, she too can tell because she has become more aggressive with her tongue and the manner in which she is using it.

I feel one of her hands reach up and start to massage my breast, this mixed with her amazing tongue brings me to the ledge, she must have sensed this because all of a sudden she places her tongue into my entrance sending me far over and into ecstasy. My body has never felt such a strong orgasm as this before. I couldn't control my body and its uncontrollable twitches. As my body is coming down for its high she slides up to my face and kisses my gently on the lips reaching around my body and holding me close, after a few minutes my body beings to settle down.

Once I feel like I have control of my limbs again I sit up and look into her eyes. I can't believe she took me to such heights Santana was amazing she brought me to the edge of the world and back. Now again the urge to touch her came flooding through me I wanted to give her the same incredible feeling she just gave to me. So I try to reach down and take her shirt off and again she stops me.

"No Britt tonight is about you, there will be plenty of nights to come when you can touch me, but not tonight I want you to remember this night forever"

I can't help falling for this girl she was the sweetest, caring girl I have ever known. Everything that people said about her was wrong. I am so glad that I didn't listen and went with my heart.

Santana walks over to her dresser opens the drawers and hands my PJ bottoms that were maroon plaid and a black tank top. While I am putting them on she climbs into bed when I am dressed she motions for me to climb in next to her. I make me way from the end of the bed and climb under the covers with her. I snuggle in with my head on her chest and one leg wrapped around hers. She pulls the covers around us kisses my head and within minutes I am fast asleep.


	8. The Morning After

**Sidenote:** ok so again I didn't post but I made it up to you will a really long chapter. It was my aunt's b day and we was out partying haha no but it was my aunts b day but I didn't get home til late and had to put the girls to sleep so again sorry. I don't have much feedback and really would like some so if anyone would that would be great thanks again!

Another thing is its super later right not but I wanna get this to you guys so I am going to post and have to re-read tomorrow.

**-The Morning After Chapter eight-**

In the morning I wake up at the foot of the bed I have no idea how I got down here, I am lying on my stomach and the room looks different from this angel. I know where I am but I don't see Santana maybe that's cause I have done so far is open my eyes but

"Santana?"

I hear her voice and I turn my head to look at the other side of the room

"I'm right here"

Her voice sounds so sweet and concerning. She is sitting on the floor on her knees I think she just sat down because she has two cups of coffee in her hand and when my eyes catch hers she is still placing them down on the floor. We stare in silence for a moment smiling taking in everything that happened the night before. _She is so perfect_.

"Are you ok with everything that happened last night with us?"

I don't respond just smile at her and I see she's just as happy cause she is biting her bottom lip. I pull my head down and into my chest allowing my hair to fall covering my face. I think this worries her because the next thing I know she is next to me pulling my hair out of the way so she can see my face. As she does she asks

"What… Brittany what's wrong?"

I just keep l quiet and just smile

"You're so beautiful" she tells me

She has her hands up on the bed next to my face caressing my hair in a soothing way. I sit up a bit and smile so big and beginning to blush.

"Stop I am ok… it's a big deal and I want it to be for you too"

She sighs and looks into my eyes so passionately

"It is"

I shake my head to in a way to say that I believe her.

"When I woke up and you weren't here next to me for a second I thought it was a dream"

She lets out a small sweet laugh "I know I didn't even want to get out of bed, I just wanted to shut out the world just a little bit long"

Looking in her eyes makes me melt. I can feel the grin that is plastered on my face. I can't help it the way Santana makes me feel is incredible and I can't help but let it been known. I slide my hand out from under my body and reach out Santana's neck and hold tight with my fingers grasping strands of her hair.

"Come back"

I look up to meet mocha eyes and a huge grin now plastered to her face. She take my hand that is around her neck and intertwines our fingers together then bringing our hand up to her lips and places a strong but sweet kiss on the back of my hand.

"I wish could… but you might want to see who has been looking for you"

Santana reaches to the floor next to her and lifts up my cell. My mailbox is full and the reality of what is our lives comes crashing down. After going through the messages I am slightly relieved to find out that my parents or I should say mom my dad knew where I was going was not mad at me for spending the night at Santana's however I am sure if she knew what had unfolded that night she wouldn't be too pleased.

One messages did stick out it was letting me know that Artie had hurt his knee that night when he was playing again against some guys on the street. He was in the hospital and they wanted me to come be with the family.

Santana asked if I wanted to take a quick shower before she dropped me off. She knew I was going to be at the hospital probably all day it made me happy to think that she was concerned for me feeling comfortable by being able to get clean.

When I came out of the shower there were beagles that were already cream cheesed and a coffee in a to-go cup. _She really is amazing and so concerned for me I have never felt this is in any other relationship ._I walk up to her standing next to the counter and she pulles me in for a hug and kisses my forehead

"You ok"

I smile to myself

"Yeah"

"Ok let's get you to the hospital"

I really didn't want to let I wanted to say with Santana and keep living the amazing feelings or the world we had created between only us but I know that I need to be there for my brother.

With a sigh "ok"

She takes my hand in hers intertwines our fingers and leads me to the car. She walks me to the passenger side door and opens it for me.

"What a lady" I say

She just laughs and smiles as she close the door and walks over to the driver side. She steps in starts the car and we head to the hospital.

I walk in to Arties room and my whole family is there looking nervous. We don't know if he messed up his knee so that he will no longer be able to play ball.

"What happened" I ask

"I tore my ACL" Artie says after a minute

"Yup he risked his scholarship all on a stupid pick-up game at the park" My mom sounds pissed

"No no I was just shooting around by myself and I landed on it weird it was a freak accident" Artie says

But we all know the truth

"Where were you all night" Artie asks Mike

"I was at Sam's" He replies

He seems to be holding something back like he's not really telling the truth but then why would he need to lie?

"We were just studying for a test… I am sorry I didn't call I feel asleep"

"Looks like no one wanted to be home last night" my dad says

He's looking straight at mom. _Did she not come home last night that's weird_

"My shift went late then Artie came in… I called the house"

She seems like she's lying too, not about Artie coming in but when she said that her shit went late.

"I was there… I guess I didn't hear the phone ring"

"And neither did Brittany… where were you" mom asks

Oh shit now it's my turn to lie, uh Puck and I were at Santana's last night

"Santana's? Brittany"

"Mom we were just hanging out"

Imagines of the things that happened last night pop into my head and I can't help but wear a small grin. Not wanting anyone to see it I turn my head and look to the floor.

"My cell just died" I finished

After a few hours of sitting around and doing nothing my phone vibrates in my pocket. My mom looks over to me

"Yeah your phone died" she says

Shit I was caught red handed. Oh well I pull my phone out there's a message from Santana I click the open button.

**Santana**

Hey how's your brother?

I click respond

He might have torn his ACL

*Brittany*

I click send no more than a minute later I get a response

**Santana**

Oh no! what about his scholarship? Are you hungry?

We don't know yet, I kinda am hungry. Why?

*Brittany*

**Santana**

Well I am outside the hospital wanna get lunch?

Really? Why are you here? Yea I would love you.

*Brittany*

**Santana**

I couldn't stop thinking about this girl

Awe ok I will be done in a sec

*Brittany*

I close my phone and put it back in my pocket, I turn to look at everyone and they look like there half asleep.

"I am going to go get a snack" I say

"Oh I will come with you" mom says

_Oh no she can't come with my I am going to see Santana she will kill me_

"Oh you look tired I will bring you something back what do you want?"

Thank god she was more tired than hungry and told me to get her a turkey sandwich.

"Ok but I am going to eat down there so I might be a while"

I didn't want her to think something happened to me and try to come and look for me.

"Ok hunny" she says as she places her head back down on to her arms

When I get outside I see Santana sitting on a bench next to a little pound. She has a basket next to her. _Awe did she bring me lunch how cute. _I walk over to her and sit down.

"Hi" I say

"Hey"

"What's this?"

"Oh nothing... I just thought I would bring you something to eat… unless you already did?"

"No I haven't eaten remember I told you in the text?"

"Oh yeah"

I smile at her she's actually nervous this is so cute maybe more cute then her making me a lunch. Suddenly thoughts of last night pop into my head and I being to feel nervous. I wanted it to be good even though I didn't really do anything.

I look over at her looking at me and I build by the courage to ask

"Last night… was I was I ok?"

I twist me head like a dog who thinks the might hear something far off in the distance and give her the biggest smile I can.

She smiles back at me nervously

"Yeah you were" she answers

"Ok good… I will get better I promise"

"Shut up it's not like you could be any better, you didn't really do anything… not that that is bad because I wouldn't let you."

"Plus it's different with everybody… and it's great with you"

I look into her eyes and shake my head as in to say _ok_

"Wait really"

She just shakes her head at me while smiling

"I am having dinner with my dad tomorrow at his penthouse I want you to come" She says

I don't know what to say because I know that Santana's father is never around. Granted he is a rock star but still you would think he would try and spend a little more time with his amazing daughter.

"It's a rare occasion you get to see father and daughter in the same room"

"Are you sure you don't want him all to yourself?"

"Totally"

I can't help but feel like we were always meant to be Santana and I that we just fit so well into each other's lives. I feel like I didn't even know I was missing something but now that she's in my life I know I was.

"I wanna spend time with both of you! You know you're the first person I have ever wanted him to meet."

"Wow thanks"

I feel special knowing that, like I am not the only one feeling the way I am that she feels it too

"I promise I won't embarrass you" I say to her

"Don't worry that will be dads job"

Thirty minutes pass by and we don't even notice I don't want to leave Santana but I I don't head back soon they will think something is wrong. I reluctantly tell Santana that I have to go and she walks me up to the front doors of the hospital. I we left knowing we would see each other tomorrow at school.

School the next morning we arrive the same time as we always do Santana walks to my side of the car and opens the door for me. We start walking together down the hall and I reach out to grab her hand but she pulls away.

"Don't"

"Why"

"I am out I don't care what people think about me but you're not and people can be really harsh ok that's all"

I know she's just looking out for me but it hurts and I feel like maybe she doesn't want to be seen with me but then I think of all the things that she has done for me and that thought quickly subsides.

"Do you see that?" Santana asks

I turn my head to look where she is and I see Puck and Quinn standing rather close.

"When did they become an item?"

"I dunnno"

That's when they glance over and see us they walk over to us

"Look its McKinley's highs lesbian poster children… how cute are they" Quinn mutters

She looks up at Puck grinning

"Definitely" he says smiling

I think it's his answer to the fact that we look cute. Santana looks irritated

"What are you going with her?" she asks him

"Were…" Quinn cuts him off

"Cause maybe I can give him something you can't"

"What a rash" Santana spits

Quinn makes _an aren't you funny_ face while I just try and hold my tongue and control the urge to laugh.

"Come on baby walk me to class this gay pride parade is getting boring" Quinn tells Puck

She wraps her arm around Pucks and leads him away glaring as she passes by us.

"Hu... That is the fastest rebound I ever seen" Santana says

We keep our eyes fixed on them as we walk in the other direction to our class.

That night I am getting ready for the dinner with Santana and her father standing in front of the mirror applying my new _Just A Hint Of Pink _Lip gloss as my mom walks into my room. She looks like she wants to say something and I was right

"You're growing up so fast"

"Mom you have been saying that since I was about five"

I say as I look at her through the reflection in the mirror. She smiles and lets out a small laugh. I turn around from the mirror now facing my mom.

"So?" I say

Looking down at the dark brown dress I am wearing. My hair is pulled up into a half ponytail with a clip and I curled the ends but not tight. My mom looks at me takes in a deep breath like she's just watched the last six-teen years flash in front of her eyes.

"You look um… Different… Somehow but beautiful "

I look away, I don't want her to be able to tell what happened between Santana and me because the truth is I am different but it's such a good different. I don't know what to say so I say the first thing that comes in to my head.

"I am trying something new with my hair"

I give her a big smile and try to decide if she bought it

"Maybe but whatever it is your look very grown up"

She's right I do feel more grown up like I am no longer some little girl but a women who finally knows what love is. _What did I just say love_?

"So where are you off to?"

_Crap _

"Santana invited me to dinner with her dad"

I walk past her to the other side of my room not looking at her cause I really don't want to look into her eyes right now.

"Brittany"

"Mom it's ok really"

"Look Britt…. Santana's just experienced in a lot of ways that just worries me"

I know what she is saying is true but Santana would never do anything that I didn't want I know that. I just wish I could tell my mom that so she wouldn't worry so much.

"Mom I don't want to fight about her anymore"

My mom looks like she might cry but she holds it in she shakes her head up and down

"I know… I know all I am saying is that Santana is not going to have an easy life"

"mom it's just dinner and her father is going to be there and uh come one you should be happy for me it's going to be so safe and normal that its almost boring"

She just laughs at me and I scrunch up my nose.

"Alright… ok… yeah just come here"

She pulls me into a tight hug

"You know I am not going to stop worrying about you"

She pulls out of the hug so that she can look into my eyes

"And I am here if you ever want to talk hang out whatever"

I look at my mom and think maybe just maybe one day she might be ok with Santana and my choices. I smile and laugh

"Ok leaving now"

I grab my purse and a sweater and head out to the address Santana set me.

When I get to the building I look up its huge and it goes on for miles. The text tells me that it is on the roof so I make my way to the elevator once I open the roof door I see Santana and a man that resembles her. He is a taller thinner man with longer shaggy hair. It's bleached blonde and the only reason I know is his roots are showing. He totally looks like a rocker with the jean jacket and think chain around his neck. He has a a pair of black jeans and rocker boots.

"Dad this is Brittany" Santana says

She walks over to me grabs my hand and walks me to her father.

"Hello it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too Brittany Santana was just telling me a little bit about you"

I smile and look over to Santana who is already looking at me.

"Come on lets its I am hungry" he says

Pointing at the table next to us that is set for three. This place is amazing I have never seen anything like it before. There was a man there in a suit that was serving us. The table looked so cute with even wine glasses laid out. And the best part that was the view ever way you looked you saw miles of different color lights. Street lights, house lights I even think you can see lights from the airport.

We sit down and begin to eat making light conversation. After a while we begin telling more detailed stories about ourselves now that we have gotten to know each other a better. Santana's dad then starts telling us a story about Santana when she was a little girl at one of his shows.

"So I am playing in front of two hundred thousand people rocking out about to go into my guitar solo…"

"Wait dad you're not going to tell her about…"

"Yeah shhhh yes he is… go on" I tell her

Looking back to her dad I wait for him to continue

"All of a sudden I hear the audience start to laugh and I am like they never laugh at my guitar solo what's going on I look over and I see a five year old santana dancing on the stage butt naked"

I look over at Santana and she has her head down and her hand is covering her eyes

"What no way" I say

"Ok modestly was never my thing" she says

She looks kinda embarrassed but not all at the same time.

"So I stop the song I pick her up holding her to the crowd she gets her standing ovation… go figure"

I look at Santana and her checks are red I think she might be blushing but it's hard to tell on her tan skin.

"So you must be special for Santana to invite you to my second favorite day of the year"

"She is she really is"

Santana looks at me lovingly I look back at her and I can't help to smell so big all my teeth are showing. I look back at her dad

"And why is this day so important" I ask

"Because thirteen years ago today I got my first Grammy but did I go celebrate with my band at the Hyatt no no cause my little girl wanted to go to McDonalds, so that's where we went"

"Awe that's so sweet"

"But then we went to whisky on the strip played all night, your mom was really mad when I got you home that morning"

"We never miss our anniversary dinner one night every year no matter where dad is at"

"Cause you're my favorite daughter"

"Am your only daughter shut up"

She walks over to her dad and punches him in the shoulder and then hugs his head.

"So what's your first favorite day?"

"The day Santana was born of course"

They look at each other and you can see the love, it really sucks that her dad is always on the road she could use someone like this to help guide her god knows her mom is not the right person.

After dinner we go back to Santana's house and just lay around. She goes into her closet and comes out wearing a black bra with matching underwear and the black leather vest her dad gave her tonight.

"How do I look?"

I look up at her and I can't believe my eyes. The next thing I know my mouth vomits out

"Hott"

She turns her ass towards me and bends down a little turning her upper body so that she is still looking at me sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yea I am"

I smile and gaze at her.

"This is from my dad's world tour, he loves this thing"

"And he loves you it was such a good dinner"

"Yeah and it was even better cause you were there"

The TV pulls our attention away

**Breaking news**

Rock star bad boy Raife Lopez was killed tonight following a car crash near Sunset Boulevard in Los Angeles

Santana crashes to the floor in front of the TV in disbelief. I didn't know what to do I walked over to her and put my hands on her should for comfort. She wasn't crying I think she was in shock.

Raife Lopez sky rocketed in to fame in nineteen eight six with his band coltrom venom.

The TV shoots to the scene of her father's car engulfed in flames. Santana's reality must have hit her because I can now feel her body shaking and hear her crying.

"Daddy" she calls out

I bend down and hug her from behind trying to comfort her, the best I can squeezing tight. After a while I get her to settle down and get her dressed for bed. I wanted to stay with her but she told me she was ok and needed some time alone to gather her thoughts. I asked if she was sure and she said yea I told her I would call her in the morning.

The next morning I give her a call no answer I hang up thinking maybe she is still sleeping or in the shower. I call a few more times and still nothing. I am beginning to get worried I call her again straight to voice mail.

_Santana I am worried about you please call me I need to know you are ok_

At school I run into Puck and ask him if he has hear anything from her, all he could say

"She will surface"

We talk for a while and he told me that he and Quinn had slept together again but it was a bad idea cause now she thinks they are together but he doesn't want to be. Told him that's why you don't sleep with your ex's but he says that it's hard because once you have sex with someone and you're not in a relationship and there willing it's hard not to fall back in to it.

I couldn't take it anymore so I went over to her house. I wanted in to her room and she was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at her phone.

"Santana"

"Please dont ask me how I am"

I sit down on the bed next to her. She looks so sad and lost. All I want to do is make all this better

"I couldn't take it anymore I needed to make sure you were ok so I came over"

"I am sorry I just needed to be alone… you know I only saw my dad a total of a hundred and twelve days since I was five years old"

"How do you figure that?"

"I wrote in my calendar every time I saw him"

I look into her eyes she looks hurt not so much sad anymore.

"Not much time for a father is it"

"Well not but it seemed long enough for you two to have a real connection"

I try and put my arm around her but she pushes me away. I know she's hurt but I don't know why she is acting like this. She seems angry at me. I tell her that I am not going to leave her alone when she like this because I care about her and when you care about someone your there from them. She tells me that if I really cared I would just leave.

Her mom walks in interrupting us, she tells Santana that they need to have a talk about the funeral arrangements. She tells her mom that she thought he didn't want anything in a church but that he would want a big party so that everyone would celebrate his life that he lived because that's how he lived his life one big party.

They start getting into a fight. Her mom says that she doesn't want that kind of people in her house and that she's not spending a dime on throwing a party for him. Clearly there are some unsolved feelings this woman has for Santana's father. Then she goes on saying that her father was a cheater and left her for some women who got on the tour bus after a gig. Santana is over whelmed and walks out.

As we are about to sit down for dinner that night the doorbell rings and it's a crying Santana. She left after the fight with her mom and I hadn't been able to get ahold of her so I was glad when she showed up.

"Can I see Brittany please…? I just didn't know where else to go" she sobs

My mom answered the door and when I walk down the stairs on my way to the table I see Santana wrapped up in my mom's arms crying.

"Santana"

I grab her waist and pull her in for a tight hug

"I'm sorry" she says

I pull back so we can look into each other's eyes and hear each other better

"You don't have to be your just going through the worst time right now"

"No I am sorry for not letting you in and for letting you help so bad at this but I need you so bad right now"

I pull her back into me hugging hard I wrap my hand around the back for her head and pull her in to my neck. She has her hands wrapped around my waist pulling into me.

"It's ok its ok shhh"

I sway back and forth rocking her slightly.

Once I get her calm we head to the couch in the living room. Our knees are up on the couch to the side and our bodies facing each other.

"I don't know think I could get through this without you"

"No you wouldn't" I joke

Which cause her to smile

"It's so good to see you smile"

"There is something that I have to do"

"What's that?"

Santana wanted to throw a big party for her dad and she wanted to throw it on the roof top of the building we had our dinner at.

The night of the party was a huge success, tons of people showed up to honor Raife Lopez. Santana has his urn and spread some of his ashes over the strip below. All of a sudden her mom walks up with some girl following behind.

"Stop this right now"

"You're not going to ruin this mom"

"Santana there is someone you have to meet… this is Lauren she claims she has the right to be here"

"Ok did you know my dad?" Santana asks

"I am his daughter"

That brought the whole world crashing down. Her mother had her dads WILL and tells Santana that Lauren will be sharing her inheritance. I think that Santana doesn't know how to feel. I think that she wants to have a sister is kinda cool but on the same time she hurt that she didn't know she has a sister who is what seems to be like nine months younger than her.

Later that night at my house Santana was letting off some steam

"Way to crash my grief… who does she think she is anyway?"

"Your sister?"

"No my nothing"

"Where do I put this? I am so pissed off at my dad. How could he do this to me? To mom… ok I understand how he could do it to mom but he loved me"

"Yes he did, you know that hasn't changed" I am trying to be supportive

"No everything has changed, maybe the girl is just here for the money and when she gets it she will leave"

"Maybe and maybe she feels exactly like you do"

Trying to get her to see the other side of things. She's pacing my room.

"Confuses… Cheated… Sad"

"Do not shrink me Britt she doesn't know how I feel she doesn't know anything about me"

"Look I am just trying to I don't know help you"

"I know"

She come and sits on the bed in front of me facing out. I move forward and wrap my arms around her from behind. Pull her in close and kiss her check.

"God this is so like him… it's always about the drama… I hate him for this"

I slide my hand up and down her arm trying to sooth her while I am sit plastered up against her back with my front. We stay like this for a while not talking just me holding her tight.

School the next day Santana and I walk to our lockers Santana is telling me all about her new sister

"Lauren is such a freak I can't believe we share the same DNA"

"Well hopefully you will only have to deal with this until it's all settled"

"Yeah which will take forever… it's a lot of money Britt"

Santana reaches for her lock and turns it with the combination.

"Twenty-five million in trust and there are conditions"

"Wow what are they?"

_That's crazy money_.

"Um we have to stay in contact with each other. Live in the same city. See a family consular twice a month. She's in the office enrolling right now"

Santana takes off the vest that he dad gave her the night he died and puts it into her locker.

"So she's staying?"

"Yeah just kill me know"

She grabs her books for the next class and slams the locker closed. We turn around and walk towards our class. On the way we run into Puck and Quinn paying respects to Santana. They say they saw Lauren in the office and wondered if she was staying. Puck was interested about her asking if Santana knew about her mom or where she's from and even asked if she has a boyfriend. That's when Lauren walks up and I say hi

"What are you doing?" Santana asks

"Sorry I just know what it's like to be the new girl"

With that she walked off looking pissed and I felt really bad. I know Santana is hurting but I thought it might be good for the two to get to know one another I mean even look at all the rules her dad set up for them.

The next day at school I am waiting for Santana to come and I run into Quinn

"Puck isn't here yet"

"You need a new hobby oh wait you have one girls"

"Why do you care so much about me and Santana?"

"I don't you can do whatever perverted thing you want"

"You say you don't care, over and over which makes me think that you really do care"

"I just like to piss her off"

"I think you just miss her being your friend"

"Shut up your so special give her some time she will burn you too"

As we are talking Santana and Puck pull up in a new purple convertible Ferrari

"Did you send the night at Pucks?"

"Yeah but it's not what you think I had a fight with Lauren and I needed to talk and I knew I could go to him"

"You didn't think you couldn't come to me?"

"I know I can always go to you Britt but I can't always go to your house… I am sorry I should have called you"

"That's right you should have"

I look over at her smiling. I wasn't mad I know that Puck and her are good friends they have been through so much together and have each other's backs. We start walking towards the class rooms.

"Don't push it" she says smiling

"Wait what did you wear to bed?"

"Nothing"

I turn to push her

"Santana"

"God I am just kidding"

She wraps her arms around my waist pulling me close to her hip

"I wore my soaks"

_God she makes me laugh _We head to our class wrapped around each other.

After class we head to the lockers

"I think I am going to get my own apartment I am suddenly rich"

_Well richer then you were _

Not until you're eighteen remember

"That's right uh thank you for completely ruining my fantasy"

"I can help you with some of your other fantasies if you'd like"

I give her a grin and smile

"Brittany Pierce your gay"

"Only with you"

I smile up at her and look down at my shirt. She opens her locker and start to freak out the vest that her dad gave to her is gone someone stole it. She totally freaks out and starts yelling in Spanish. I pulled her in and let her cry on my shoulder. After a while I took her to the nurse and someone had to drive her home.

At home I was telling my brothers and Tina all about it and she felt so bad for Santana even though they really don't know each other that well. We talked about how the lockers have been getting broken into. While we were talking Mikes phone went off it was Sam he said they found the guy that was breaking into the lockers and that we could probably get the vest back.

I was so happy that I might be able to get the vest back.

After I meet up with Sam and getting the vest back thanks to Artie I had him drop me off at Santana's house. In her room I sat the bad down on the bed and slowly pulled out the vest that cause her so much pain today.

"Where did you get this?"

"You so don't wanna know"

She gripped it in her hands and pulled it to her chest talking a deep breath

"Thank you thank you so much for not letting me disappear and be alone"

"You're not alone I'm not going anywhere"

I feel like I could cry but happy tears and she smiles at me so big making my heart melt. She steps closer to me and pulls me in for the tightest hug ever. I think I could stay think this forever.


	9. Dear Diary

**Sidenote: **Hey guys I didn't do another chapter but I did do entry. There is a lot that would be missing if I didn't do this entry so I thought I would update you all with a kind of diary entry.

**-Dear Diary Chapter Nine-**

Dear Diary,

The past couple of weeks have been hard for Santana. Not only dealing with her father's death she also has to deal with a new sister living in the same house as her and being around a complete stranger that just so happens to share the same DNA doesn't sound like a party to me. Lauren seems like a pretty cool girl though but I do admit it wouldn't be fun to be thrown in to the situation they have been. I try my best to take care of Santana without over stepping my bounds, and I try and be as nice as I can to Lauren cause I know how hard it must be for her too. Santana doesn't like it but I tell her that I know what it's like to be new and she is puts up with it that is until I invited Lauren to Santana's b day party.

Ever since Lauren got here Puck has been acting weird I like he might have a crush on her. This makes Santana really pissed because in reality all she has is Puck and me. She feels like not only is Lauren come into her life she is living in her house, going to the same school but now she's taken over the most important things that Santana has. So needless to say puck has been spending a lot of time with Lauren and he wants to try and make thing better between Laruen and Santana, he like me thinks that if they just start spending time together doing things that a friendship can grow. Anyway Puck and I come up with the idea that he will bring Lauren to the party.

That didn't blow over to well, when they first walked in and Santana spotted Lauren she freaked out start swearing and speaking in Spanish. _Which is kinda cute if she wasn't so pissed_. This started family feud and Lauren isn't one to back out of a fight so before we know it we are pulling them off each other, Puck heading out the door with Lauren at toe. I was left there to try and calm Santana down but seeing that it was my fault she was like this I didn't mind much.

At school the other day reports showed trying get to every little detail about Santana's father and his little secret child _referring to Lauren_. To make matters worse they caught Santana and I kissing on camera causing Santana to go crazy again, they wouldn't give the tape back to us until my brother Mike had to threaten them. If that tape got out and my mom found out about me my life would be over. Santana didn't think it would be too bad though because then she would be able to come over more often without having to sneak in. I reminded her that she probably wouldn't ever be allowed to come over if my mom found out and then she was on my side again.

Since the night of Santana's b day party Puck and Lauren started going out on dates together. At first they hid it from everyone one until Santana and I ran into them when they were out on a date, after that they didn't hid it anymore.

Over all the last couple weeks have been interesting, I think we all have grown so much and together in a sort of way. We all have been a closer nit family and Santana and Lauren are even on speaking terms. Tomorrow night I have a date with Santana, she tells me she is going to take me to a special romantic place. I am excited and can't wait. Well I am off to bed so that tomorrow will come faster.


	10. Guess whos coming out

**-Guess who's coming out chapter Ten-**

Eight o' clock sharp the doorbell rings, I walk down the stairs and open the door standing in front of me is Santana I look her up and down she looks gorgeous even in her Grey Nike high tops, light blue skinny jeans, grey tank top, covered with a red McKinley's lettermen jack. Her hair falls loosely around her with light make up. I catch my mouth hanging up and the direct my vision to her eyes, those warm mocha eyes peering straight back

"You look amazing" she tells me

I look down at myself I am wearing a white tank top covered by a long sleeve grey shirt that ties in the front so you can still see the white tank under coupled with dark blue jeans. A pair of Air Morgan Nikes placed on my feet. I have a think for shoes I always have and I always will. That's another thing that draws me to Santana she always wears the best shoes, _she has Nikes that are just hot and hells that are sexy_.

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah come one lets go"

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards her and places a soft sweet kiss on to lips. With her hand is holding mine she leads me to the car, walking over to the passenger's side door pulling it open for me. She motions for me to sit

"My lady"

I smile looking and her and slide in, she closes the door and walks to the drives side. Starting the engine and we are off. After a few minutes of driving

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

Smiling into mocha eyes I can't believe what a sweet person I have found. I have never had a boyfriend do anything like this for me, not ever. She give me the cutes grin and it sends shivers down my spine, good ones.

"Ok close your eyes" She says

I close my eyes slowly and tightly squeeze down on them to make sure I don't peek. Two minutes later I feel the care pull of the road and it feels like we are in a rough parking lot. The car stops and I hear her get out of the car. She lends back in to the back seat and I assume is grabbing something. I hear her feet move across a sort of gravel. Seconds later the door next to me opens and I feel my girlfriends hand on mine guiding me out of the car. We walk a few steps and then she whispers in my ear

"You can open your eyes now"

The sensation of her breath on my neck sends goose bumps traveling throughout my body. She places a kiss on my cheek. I open my eyes and in front of me is a sign that says **Petting Zoo. **

"This is so cool, creepy, and scary"

"That's what makes it cool" she says

Santana hands me a lantern so that I can see better, she leads me to the middle of the zoo where there is a little fountain. She turns around putting down a backpack she brought with her. She zips it open pulling out a blanket and laying it down on a grassy patch. She sits down on it and motions for me to join her. I sit down next to her taking in my surroundings.

"If you're scared you can move a little closer"

I tilt my head and look at her, smiling I lean in and place a kiss on the softest lips pulling back right away with a thought

"What if we get caught?"

"Ok who is going to be here at this time?"

"You're probably right"

"Britt"

"Yeah"

"There is something that I want to show you, well something I want to do for you to show you how much I care about you, the last couple of weeks have been really hard and you made it a lot better for me… now please don't laugh"

She turns around back to the backpack and pulls out a little cd player. _What could she be doing? Is she going to ask me to dance? Awe so cute? _I look up at her and I have never seen her more nervous, she won't make eye contact but she's looking at my feet. She presses play and a melody starts: _click __**HERE**__ to hear the song_

She looks up in to my eyes and what happens next I was never expecting, it a raspy voice she begins to sing

_I don't wanna be the reason,_

_We don't get down._

_So Im'a let you do the leading,_

_And follow you now_

_See I just don't usually do this,_

_But you're bringing me out._

_All the doubts I had have gone away_

_When you're touching me I'm not afraid,_

_Knowing the same, going away, here to stay,_

_I just wanna be your girl_

_I can be all you want,_

_What do you say,_

_I just wanna be your girl, yeah._

_Coz you got my heart unlocked,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_'Cause you got my heart unlocked,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_I didn't even see you coming,_

_It was such a surprise,_

_I wasn't expecting nothing,_

_Now I'm lit up inside_

_Your bringing out all the colours,_

_No more black and white_

_You won the race and got the gold,_

_So here I am, we're good to go_

_Knowing the same, going away, here to stay,_

_I just wanna be your girl_

_I can be all you want,_

_What do you say,_

_I just wanna be your girl, yeah_

_'Cause you got my heart unlocked,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_You got my heart unlocked,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_I don't wanna take my time,_

_I don't wanna wait in line,_

_I just want you by my side_

_Come and give me what I like_

_I don't wanna take my time,_

_I don't wanna wait in line,_

_I just want you by my side_

_Come and give me what I like_

_'Cause you got my heart unlocked,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_You got my heart on lock,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_Hey yeah, oh yeah, yeah._

When the song ends I can't believe my ears. She sounds amazing her voice is …. there's just no words that can do justice to what her voice sounds like.

I stand up and rush over to her pulling her in kissing her lips with a big grin on my face.

"Oh my god" I say "I didn't know you could sing"

"Yeah I guess I take after my dad"

"Uh yeah"

All of a sudden we see lights from a flash of light heading our way and we can hear the leaves in the grass crush as someone is getting close. Our once romantic moment now lost. We quickly and quietly turn the lantern off and pick up the stuff we brought and hide behind a bush. We see as Puck and Lauren take over the place we just were.

"Unbelievable" Santana says "This is where Puck and I use to come I can't believe he is recycling places"

I give her fake angry face

"And I can't believe you were doing the exact same thing"

I shove her slightly causing her to blush. We stand there quietly and we can over hear what they are saying

"This isn't going to go where you think it is" Lauren informs Puck

"Wait is it because of me and Santana"

"I am a virgin"

As soon as those sound waves hits Santana's ears she jumping out from behind the bush

"That's such bullshit" Santana snaps

Once she makes our presence known I wave shyly at them from behind her. Needless to say the night was over and we head back to my house.

"I am sorry that tonight got ruined"

"It's ok I still got to see you tonight"

I lean in then remembering where we are I give her a tight long hug. I pull back looking into her eyes and a feeling of happiness fills me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask

"Of course"

The next morning Santana comes to drive me to school we are in the kitchen and I am getting a come of coffee to go

"I got your forty hundred messages…. And why do you care that Puck and Lauren are dating?"

"Number one rule you don't date your sister's boyfriend"

"Ex-boyfriend"

Shoot her an uh face.

"As you girlfriend I am telling you, you need to stop with the whole Puck Lauren thing."

"And as being your ride to school in my brand new convertible you really need to take my side"

Just then my mom walks into the mom walks in

"Britt"

"Yeah mom"

"You know Mr. Foothill, well I ran into him and his wife today and they said that there son is back in town he is your age and doesn't know many people so I told them to send if over for dinner tonight?"

"You didn't?"

"Why are you dating anyone?"

I keep my face towards my mom while I creep my eyes over towards Santana

"No"

"Ok great"

Santana looks really hurt and I feel super bad but I am still not really to tell me mom about us. Once my mom walks away I turn to Santana and hold her hand

"I'm sorry"

After school Santana and me are in my room hanging out well more like we are in the middle of a therapy session for Santana, while I sit and listen to me tell her problems. _Don't tell her that though_

"Laruen is so fake"

"I thought we moved past this"

"Uh… Ok I am making a new law he's not allowed to see her"

"What?"

"Well she wants to save herself for marriage and I am saving him from her"

I think we're all kind of adults here we should be able to choose who we go out with. I mean come on look at us. As I finish my sentence my mom pops her head in to my room.

"Britt your date is here"

She looks over to Santana with furry in her eyes

"Goodnight Santana"

Santana just starts walking towards the door in a hurry.

"Look I am sorry I don't know what you want me to do"

"Uh I don't know maybe come out to your mom"

"I can't do that you know that"

"Well maybe I can't be your dirty little secret" she snaps at me

"Maybe that's cause you already have one, you still have feelings for Puck"

She turns around starts walking to the door, grabs her phone off the side table in my mom down the stairs and opens the front door. When she does Patrick _my date_ is standing there

"Hi am Patrick are you Brittany"

Looking at Santana as he asked

"No but you might wanna come in cause she's not coming out"

With that she walks out the door past him

I walked over to him and introduce myself to him we talk for a while until dinner is ready. Once the meal has been prepared we sit down with the rest of my family. We say a prayer and make small talk. My mom pretty much plays twenty-one questions with him.

Across town at the Local teen club _Gray _Santana is walking in when she sees Quinn waiting tables. Apparently recently her father got caught stealing money from the company that he works for and her money is all gone. She makes one of her sarcastic remarks to her and sits down at the bar. She goes there to talk to the Bartender that she knows very well. They have known each other since Santana was about thirteen, that's how long she's been going there and over the past few years they have created a bond.

"Will you two get along" Referring to Quinn

"Ok she totally started it alright but she not the only one with a damaged day ok"

"Damaged day?"

"So my new sister is dating my old boyfriend that's gotta be insist or something that makes babies with three heads or something"

"So were are talking about Puck and Lauren ok"

"Yeah and meanwhile my new girlfriend thinks I am jealous of my old boyfriend and my sister so she's going on a date with a guy yeah a guy can you believe it. Well actually her mom who isn't yay gay set her up, but she is having a hard time telling her mom that she likes girls not guys. I know it's confusing"

"No Santana it's really simple it's just in that whole craziness you never told me what Santana wants what is important to you?"

Back at my house Patrick and I sit in the living room talking. Talking about our families and the crazy things they do. He told me that he is dating someone already and that his parents made him come because they don't like his girlfriend I told him that I am in the same situation. A while later we noticed that it was getting late and he decided it was best that he went home. I thanked him for coming and being so understanding about the whole situation with my mom setting us up. I walked him to the door and that was that.

I walked into the kitchen on a mission for a snack and ran into my mom

"Where's Patrick"

"Oh he went home I don't think he is interested"

I was relieved that the situation turned out the way it had I don't like having to hurt people's feelings.

"Oh" my mom responds

"Yeah he was such a nice guy"

Trying to milk it

"Hey hey don't take it so hard ok plus a lot of my friends have sons your age"

_Great maybe Santana is right maybe I just need to come out, I don't want to go through this again and I don't want to put her through anymore pain._

After a while of listening to music in my room I got a text for Santana

**Santana**

Hey you, how did it go?

It was ok and guess what he has a girlfriend so everything worked out

*Brittany*

**Santana**

Really. Haha. Well can I come see you?

Yeah text when you're here I will come out

*Brittany*

**Santana**

Ok

Ten minutes later I got the texted that she was outside. I slowly creep out of my room and quietly head down the stairs making sure not to step on the creaky floorboard as I go down. Look around making sure no one saw me slowly opening the front door and closing it behind me. I walk out to her car and as I am opening the door I look back at the house to make sure no one is looking out.

I slide in and look into her eyes she's so pretty tonight even though she is wearing the same thing that she was wearing just a couple hours ago when I say her last.

"Sorry" We say at the same time

We grin at each other and smiling shaking our heads

"You have every right to be mad at me but I don't have feelings for Puck anymore… I only have feelings for you"

"Thank you… look I really need to do something I need to come out to my parents, I am just tired of keeping us a secret and worrying about how my mom is going to react… what should I say?"

"Nothing and I know that I gave you a lot of crap about it earlier, I look at the way my mom treats me and I don't want you to have to go through that"

"This sucks what am I supposed to do never come out to my parents?"

"No no that's not what I am saying, you just have changed a lot since you got her Britt, and your mom not so much… you just have to pick the right moment because you only get one"

"Huh why does it have to be so hard?"

"It has to be otherwise you wouldn't realized how important it really is"

_God this girl is just too perfect for words. I can't help but falling for her. _I lean in at the same time she does and we kiss, soft passionate kisses over and over. I feel like someone is watching though so I pull back and look up at the house no one is there. I put my forehead resting on my girlfriends and just gaze into her eyes. Even though we had a rough day today and kinda had one of our first fights I am so glad that we worked things out and that I get to be right here right now with her.


	11. Rules Of Engagement

**Sidenote: **Hey guys kinda a short chapter sorry about that I will try and make it up to you with the next one. I wanted to let you know that since this is my first fanfic I was nervous and followed very close to the story this is based on but as _this_ story goes on I most likely will be adding to and taking out from the story it's based on.

**-Rules of Engagement Chapter Eleven-**

Yesterday Puck called and invited my family and I over to Pucks house for a BBQ and pool party. So I am in my room getting ready to head over there. I choose to wear my Pink swimming suit. It has pink and white thick strips and on the bottom there is one thick brown strip followed by the pattern on the top half. I know I am going to go swimming so I pull my hair up so that it won't get in my way. I throw on a white T and short jean shorts with my white Nike air force ones.

When we pull up to the house I was impressed with how nice and big it was. Its bigger than our house but not as big as Santana's. We walk up to the door and wait soon the door was opening and Puck standing in board shorts was greeting us and welcoming us in. He house had a modern look but still is bright. He escorts us to through the backdoor and into the back yard.

As I step through the sliding doors I see a bean shape pool big in side with a hot tub attacked to the right was basketball court and the left was a huge table under a canopy. All of our friends were here it seems like we were the last to arrive. I glace to the left and see that there are recliners with Santana and Tina sun bathing. I walk over to them and sit in the vacant one in the middle of the two girls.

"Hey lady's" I say

"Hello" Tina answer's

"Hey Babe" Santana says

In a low voice that only Tina and I can here. I was glad that we can be a couple when Mike and Tina were around they were supportive of us and it gave me hope that maybe someday soon we could be like this in front of everyone. I turn my head in Santana's direction and slowly move my eyes up and down her gorgeous body trying to not make obvious of what I am doing. She is wearing a different bathing suit then the one she wore to the beach. This one is army print green and the bottoms like mine having thick strip on the top but hers is pink.

Santana turns her head to look at me and I quickly but slowly move my eyes in front of me.

"Hey you wanna swim?"

"Sure"

She gets up and takes my hand in hers as she guides me to the pool she jumps in and I follow. We splash around and puck comes over to us.

"Hey lady's"

"Hey we answer at the same time

"Having a good time?"

"Yeah this is amazing thanks for inviting me" I say

"Well let me know if there is anything you need but feel free to help your self's"

With that he swam over to Lauren. We swam from the shallow end to the deep and got out. I though we are going to go lay down on the chairs again but I was wrong cause the next thing I know I am splashing back into the water and Santana is following. _Really did she just push me in?_

"That's it San! It's on" I scream

"Ouu scared"

I start a water fight sending waves of water in her direction when I noticed that it wasn't bothering her I slip under the water as she splashed a huge wave back at me. When the water calmed and I was not longer in view she started looking all around and moving in circles. I could see her from where I was under the water and began to swim towards her. She has no Idea where I am so when I emerge from under that water standing right in front of her face she lets out a gasp.

"Holy crap Britt you scared the crap outta me"

"That was the point" I said laughing

I noticed that her lip was starting to shiver so under the water I grabbed her wasit and pulled her closer

"You wanna get out?"

She looked at me with sweet eyes and motioned from me to follow her. On her heels we walked in the water towards the steps leading out of the pool. We walk over to our seats and pull the towels over our backs, I stand over a sitting Santana and rub my hand up and down her back trying to create warmth.

After we had been sitting there for a few minutes it quickly began to be warm again. The heat poured down on us and I remembered I still hand not but sun block on. I reach down and grab the lotion

"Hey can you help me?"

Looking in to mocha eyes I see a glisten and she shakes her head reaching out her hand to take the lotion. I turn around and prepare my body for the cold lotion to hit my shoulders. Even though I was excepting it, it still sends shivers down my spine. Soft hands pressed against my back begin to make circles and spread over my body. It felt so nice and I was grateful it didn't look to suspicious because friends put lotion on each other's backs all the time. After a few minutes the hands lift off my body and I feel a sense of loss. I turn and lower my body back on the recliner.

A couple hours later and we sit poolside feet in the hot tub

"If your mom keeps staring at me I'm gonna start thinking she wants to date me too"

"Not uh mom don't swing that way" Artie steps in

"Uh god… I am gonna go… call me later?"

I nod my head

"Talk later" Artie says in a girl voice

"Get a life ass eyes"

"God she just makes me feel all funny inside, you?"

"What is your problem?"

"I'm not the one with the problem"

I turn my head to the sound of my dad's voice

"Come on lets go"

"Coming"

"You know what Artie you are being a real ass"

"Maybe this is something we should talk to mom and dad about?"

"Yeah like your pill popping problem?"

"Hey I got it under control"

"Truths? Nothing about Santana and I for nothing about the pills"

"Fine"

We shake on it

This Monday is clubs day at school so during lunch Santana and I walked along the tables for the clubs looking at every one. Suddenly music started playing and our heads turn towards the sound. Quinn and Rachel were standing on top of the cheerleading table breaking it down to gain attention_. I do have to admit I really miss dancing. _After their routine was over we turned around I stopped Artie over at the Army table but didn't think much of it. We started walking around again andstopped for a minute at the LGTB table.

We were talking to the guy running the table he was telling us there mission was to bring gay and straight students together, to make them as one. All of a sudden I hear the sound of a guy's voice I turn my head around to see a tall buff blond guy

"What are you looking at?" he asked the guy running the table.

"Nothing" the guy replies

_Really he was looking at me so I have no idea what this guy's problem is._

"Yo faggot quit looking at me" he continues

"Don't worry you're not my type"

The aggressive guy comes at him flipping the table into the air he pulls back his arm so that he can punch the guy making jokes and hits me with his elbow knocking me to the floor. The guy who hit me didn't even know he had as he continued to bet on the other guy. Before I knew what was happening I was being picked up by Santana and walked to the car.

At the hospital my mom looked me over, I had a black eye and my eye brown had been split open not that bad I didn't need stitches.

"Are you ok?" Santana asks

As she lights brushes my forehead

"Yeah I might have a concussion though… I can't believe this happened"

"Stupid guys and there stupid testosterone"

"It wasn't just some random guy fight… why are people so mean"

Artie all of a sudden spoke

"This is all your fault"

His eyes glaring at Santana

"Excuse me" She replies

She looks just as pissed as he is and I am just waiting for the Spanish to come crawling out

"If you weren't this way my sister wouldn't have gotten hurt"

He walks up to her_. I know my brother would never hurt a girl but this is all moving to fast and with the way my head is feeling right now I really don't want to have to pull my girlfriend off my brother because I am pretty sure she could take him_.

"You must me high"

"Someone has to man up around here and do something… Come one Britt I am taking you home"

He reaches out to grab my hand and pulls me towards him

"Stop Artie"

Mike and Santana step up and pull him off of me

"Hey settle down bro" Mike says

"You're just an idiot for being ok with this"

"She's our sister our acting like she is trying to hurt us"

What comes out of Arties mouth next is almost worse than what happened to me today!

"She's not our sister she's my sister"

Everything was silent Mike, Santana and I just stare at him. I couldn't believe those words just left his mouth. After Mike had fully processed what was just said he slammed both of his hand down hard into Arties chest knocking him up into the wall.

"Stop it" I scream

Artie backs off the wall slamming into Mike

"Stop" I scream again

Santana is holding me up I can't even process what is happening in front of me but I know that it's not good and it needs to stop now. All of a sudden security is pulling them off each other. Mom comes running in the hall.

Next thing I know is I am at home on the couch in between my brothers getting lectured.

"I know who's fault this all is" Arties speaks

"Ouch my head hurts can I have one of Arties pain pills" I shoot back

"I don't get it you guys never fight like this what is going on?" mom asks

We all fall silent none of us welling to give the other one up

"Oh code of silence huh" Dad chimes in "Now you start acting like brothers… fine go to your room… No TV, no cell phone or computers… I don't believe this"

I go to my room and just lay on my bed there really isn't much I can do. Laying there in bed I think about Santana and how worried she looked when we were at the hospital and my belly fills with butterfly's it feels so good to be looked after and it makes me feel like I may be falling in love more. Soon I drift off to sleep with thoughts of Santana

Standing in front of my locker the next day at school I am looking for my books for the next period class.

"Grr"

Santana holds up a stuffed teddy bear with a bandage on its head.

"I know its outrageously hallmark and sweet but still… Grr"

_Oh my god she's too cute she just got me a bear, I just wanna hug her and kiss her all over and if we were at home that's what I would do._

I smile looking in to mocha eyes and a can't help but giggle

"I love it"

I take the teddy and give it a hug

"She's gonna have to wait in my locker during class though"

"She can wait for you"

I place the bear into the locker grabbing my books and with my other hand shut the locker. Santana grabs the book out of my hand and places it on the other side of her, reaching back down to my hand she intertwining her fingers with mine as we walk towards class.

On the way we run into the guy that was getting be on, on club day

"Brittany right?"

"Yeah"

"How you doing?"

"I'm ok thanks how are you?"

He is standing up against the rails to a class room and he has one arm bandaged and two crutches under his arms, a black eye that matches mine and a split lip so I really can imagine how he is but I thought it would be nice to ask anyway.

"I will heal… we have a strategy meeting on Friday will you come?"

"Oh I don't know"

"Strategy for what?" Santana joins in

"For moving forward this whole thing really got people's attention you gotta come your one of the victims"

"Are you kidding? My girlfriend has a concussion and now you want her to be your spokes model?"

"That's not what I meant"

"Look you stay away from her you're the one who got her hurt in the first place you and your little club"

"I'm sorry"

Santana walks towards me and pulls me way

"Why did you just do that? You sound just like Artie"

I grab my book leaving Santana alone to think about what she just did. I don't speak to her for the rest of the day I just can't deal with people who are so anti- freedom for lack of better words right now.

Later that night I am at Tina's art studio, she is painting and I am just getting this off my chest

"Don't get me wrong I like having you here but who are you hiding from?"

"Everybody just been a little overwhelmed lately"

"yuh ya think"

"I just don't get it I mean why are people so freaked out it's not like we are hurting anybody"

"It's just ignorance people are afraid of anything that is different"

"God people can be so awful"

"It's just fear you gotta live your life I mean don't worry about people calling you names"

"Like queer or dyke"

"Asian"

"Yeah"

The door knocks and my girlfriend walks in

"Hey Santana" Tina says

"How did you know I was here?"

"Mike"

"Ok I am going to go run and get a coffee"

Santana walks up to me as Tina is walking towards the door she puts her hand on Santana's shoulder

"Maybe I will walk"

We just stare at each other until Santana breaks the silence

"Ok you're upset and hurt and I am sorry I know you think I was wrong Britt and maybe I was but here's the thing"

She sits down next to me turning her head and looking in to my blue eyes

"I was protecting you and when it comes down to having the choice of being right and protecting you I will always be wrong because it's just who I am"

I stare right back into those mocha eyes I can't stand that I can't stay mad at her because who could be mad after that speech. I place my hand on her thigh shaking my head lovingly and slowly lean in for a kiss. We kiss for a long time, not rough kisses but sweet loving kisses we were interrupted when Tina came back but we didn't mind. We all hung out and for the rest of the night talking.


	12. Dear Diary Entry Two

**Sidenote: **Hello guys I just wanted to let you all know that I hurt my hand really bad (maybe broken) and that I can't type really well but I wanted to give you guys something so I thought I would write another dairy entry to give you a small update. Sorry! But I should be back to normal within the next week or so.

**-Dear Diary Chapter Twelve Entry Two-**

Dear Diary,

Boy do I have some news for you! So over the last couple of weeks Mike had gotten into contact with his birth mother and we had no idea, He meet up with her one night I think it was the night that Santana and I were together for the first time. Anyways I guess that night they parted with no intent to see each other again, something along the lines that Mike didn't agree with the reasons for his mother giving him up. Well a week ago his mother showed up at school causing a hold bunch of chaos.

She wanted to make things right between them she wanted to be a part of his life now. I understand I mean if I had a kid and couldn't take care of it I would make sure that the kid had the best life possible. If one day that kid tried to find me wanting to be a part of my life I would so be willing to be in there's because I think that if they were looking for me they felt like something in their life was missing and if I could do anything to fix that I would. I don't think that would ever happen though me having to give up a kid because well I am with Santana and there's no way she can get me pregnant but yeah.

Mike told our parents that he had found his birth mom and they were skeptical at first but once they met her they knew she would be a good influence on him and be able to give him a guiding hand in his life. Kinda messed up that this woman comes in to our life's and is more or less welcomed with open arms and I can't even tell them that I am with Santana but I will soon.

Last week my mom tried to surprise me flying my best friend out from Ohio. It was awesome to see her again but at the same time I have changes so much from who I was when I lived in Ohio it was hard. She really didn't like Santana but I think she was jealous that Santana is so close with me. She was so different it scared me. We went out and she got wasted she was hatting on Santana when we were at GREY and I couldn't take it anymore so I just told her to shut up because she was ranging on my Girlfriend. I didn't mean to say the word Girlfriend it just slipped out but when it did it kinda was a relief.

Worst part about my friend coming down was that she hooked up with Artie one night, eww so gross. I do have to say that Santana was such a trooper she just dealt with all of my friends crap and didn't even snap at her or be her usual self. I have to remember to repay her for it later!

Once my friend left I talked with Santana and told her I was sorry that my friend was such an ass and that I should have never let her talk or act that way to her. I told her I was scared that she might go home and tell all my friends that I was gay and they would not want to talk to me again even though I have lost contact with most of them anyways. I guess it's hard when you bring your old friends to meet the new friends especially when they old ones don't know your gay.

Santana was really sweet saying she understood, she always said that even if she did go back and tell all my old friends I was gay at least she could tell them that I have a really hot girlfriend. Something Santana would totally say right?

I do notice that Santana and Puck have been hanging out a lot more though and it kinda worries me I mean she tells me that anything that they had is in the past and that's were its gonna stay but I just can't help but feel jealous.

Anyways it's getting late and I have school in the morning update you more later!


	13. I am coming out I think!

**Sidenote: **Hey guys so I didn't break my wrist I just bruised my bone so that is good news. However it still really hurts so for the next couple chapters it might take a little longer to get them to you. Sorry I hope you like this chapter.

**-I'm coming out I think! Chapter Thirteen-**

Santana and I were sitting on the couch in her room she was straddled around my waist playing with my hair when Lauren and Puck barge into her room.

"Hey guys….Oh my god we're sorry we were just going to ask if you guys wanted to go get something to eat."

Santana slipped off me as soon as she saw the door open and was sitting next to me with her hand wrapped around mine. We both were staring at the door were the two stood. I wasn't embarrassed about Santana being in my lap and neither was she but I think Santana might have thought it was her mom, cause after a few minutes passed she climbed back on to my lap.

"So do you guys want to go get something to eat?"

"Um… no get out"

She was grinning from ear to ear she looked down at me and I gave her a big smile, I know what she was thinking cause I was thinking it too. Lauren turned around and walked out the door way leaving Puck standing there staring at us with chestier cat smile he knew what we were thinking too.

"Go ahead don't mind me"

Santana picked up the pillow sitting next to us on the couch and chucked it at him, he closed the door to defend himself.

"He's so pathetic" Santana said

"Not really he just thinks were hot together… I agree"

"Don't encourage him"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Hi mom" I say

"Um nothing much" I continue

Santana is facing me sitting on the couch next to me she places he had on the tip of my knee and slowly slide it down towards my upper thigh. I swat at her hand and knocked it off. She smiled at me and started to laugh.

"Yeah I am coming home tonight… Yeah I am just with Puck, Lauren and Santana we are just going to grab something to eat."

Santana placed her hand where I swatted it away from this time walking down my thigh with two fingers again I grab her hand and knock it away.

"Ok I love you too bye"

"You lied? …I like it"

"God I don't I just feel terrible lying to be parents and I hate lying about us it really hurts"

"So tell them there is never going to be a perfect time to do it expect hell because once you tell them and their for sure they might send you to some gay detox camp."

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was"

"They have those places?"

She nods her head

"God, why does everyone care so much who I am in love with?"

"Or who I am in love with?"

_Wait did we just say we love each other in a roundabout way? _

She looks into my eyes a smile plastered to her face it mirrors mine. She stands up and walks over to her bed, turning around she slowly lowers herself down on to the edge. She lifts up her left hand and with her pointer finger motioned for me come to her. I stood up and walked to her. She placed my legs so that one is in between hers and the other is straddling one of hers.

She runs her hands up my waist until her hands are at the back of my neck taking stands of my hair between her fingers and pulling slightly. I stare into her mocha eyes and lean in to give her a passionate kiss. We start off slow peaking until it she slides her tongue against my lip waiting access into my mouth I part my lips and her tongue massages mine. My hands start to run up and down her torso which makes things more heated and soon I feel her pulling my shirt up over my head.

Once my shirt is off she brings her hands down to the top of my jean shorts and grabs at my love handles squeezing. One hand moves to the small of my back pulling my closer to her. The other hand she place on my breast then she realizes that she still hasn't taken off my bra and the hand travels around my back so that it is accompanying the hand that is on the small of my back and she begins to unclasp my bra.

While she is doing that I reach down to the hem of her shirt and start pulling it over her shoulders, as she pulls the straps off my shoulders I pull her t shirt over her head and my bra ends up in her shirt on the floor. I reach behind her and unclasp her bra and pull it down so that it's on the floor too.

I pull her to a stance and unbutton her jean shorts she is doing the same to mine are shorts fall to the floor at the same time. I push her down on to her back and jump on to her lap straddling her. I lean forward and press my lips into hers. We kiss while our hands wonder around each other's body's my hand ends on her breast and I being to play with her nipple while her hand lands in between my thighs over my core. She slowly moved her hand into my underwear. I feel a little shy because I am wet and as soon as her places against my flesh I know she could tell just how wet.

She begins stroking my clit and in slow circles causing my body to twitch. I take my hand that was massaging her breast and bring it down into her underwear. I am kinda shocked when I feel the warm stickiness that I am welcomed with and I smile. I copy what she is doing because this is the first time I have ever done this and I want it to be right. After a few minutes we being to move more frantic as we are getting close to falling over the edge. She starts to whimper and it makes my grin. I am feeling very confidante so I slowly take my middle finger and trust it into her core making her moan into my neck. I know she is getting close her body is twitching ever few seconds and her moaning is becoming louder. I move my finger in and out in and out.

I hadn't noticed how close I was when she followed my lead and thrust her finger into me I almost went over the edge myself. I wanted us to cum together so I tried so hard to hold on. I moved faster and faster into her until I started to feel her clench around my finger and I let go two seconds later we were both cuming together. I took my open hand and wrapped it around her neck and puller her face close to mine. I pushed my lips hard into hers as we were coming down from our high.

As our bodies started to regain strength I slowly pulled my finger out of her and her underwear and wiped it on my stomach. She did the same. She pulled me put to the top of her bed laying on her back motioning for me to lay on her chest. I did what she wanted and wrapped my arm around her belly with my head on her chest. She kissed my head and I drifted off to sleep.

Twenty minutes later I am being shook lightly by Santana.

"Babe wake up"

"Huh?"

"I gotta take you home you told your mom you were coming home tonight"

"I don't wanna"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok I will text her telling her that you and Puck are staying the night"

"Ok"

My head fell down on her chest and in seconds I was out again

Next day in class I am sitting across from Santana and we are talking about how tired I am of lying to my parents about being well me.

"I am going to tell them"

"What?"

"About us"

"Really?"  
"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I can't lie anymore"

"Ok"

She turned and now is facing me smiling I am glad that she is willing to let my family know that we are together. It's scary coming out buy for some reason knowing that I have her makes it a little easier.

"Wanna practice?"

"Ok"

"I'm your mom… it's like dinner time we are sitting at the table and ok go"

She sets up the scenario for me

"Ok mom there is something I wanna talk to you about Santana and I are in love"

"You guys are going to both burn in HELL would you pass the potatoes please"

She makes me laugh so hard the teacher stares at us.

"Sorry" I say

She turns back around in her seat and looks up at the teacher I keep my eyes focused on her smiling until I turn my attention to the teacher.

After school is over Santana and I head to my house. Well pull up to the crub and she puts it in to park. She sits back in her seat turning her head to look at me.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No I need to do this alone, but thank you"

"Thank god"

I pull her in for a hug and she squeezes super tight she hold me for a minute and finally we part. I open the door step out closing it behind me. I walk to the path that leads to the front door. I stop turn around smile nervously waving her off I turn around and head into the house. When I walk in I am greeted by my dad.

"Hey dad"

"Hey honey"

"I wanted to talk you about something"

"Ok"

"It's about me and Santana"

My mom walks into the kitchen

"What about you and Santana?" she asks

"Mom I didn't realize you were home"

"Didn't Artie tell you I got time off your dad and I are going to San Diego"

"Oh nice, well actually I will just talk to you guys later"

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's nothing important"

"Ok honey you sure?"

"Yeah… Have fun"

With that they were off

Mike and I decided that we would make a dinner together and have a double date so we called Tina and Santana. When they got here dinner was made and we sat down at the table. Artie walked in asking what was for dinner but we told him that we only made enough for four. He told us that he was fine that he had plans.

Once he left we started making our tacos. They were really good. I think I ate four myself and Santana ate like five. Mike had seven and Tina ate three. When we were done Tina offered to do the dishes. She took the plates and headed into the kitchen I think that Mike and she were in a fight. There was a knock on the door it was Puck and Quinn they said that Artie told them there was a party at our house cause our parents were out of town.

As soon as they came in there was a flow of people that followed. Before I knew it there were about hundred people piled into my house with the _We run the night_ blasting.

_When the sun goes down, down, down, down_

_Boy you're afraid of the dark, dark_

I walk around the house making sure that nothing it is getting broken. I run into Puck and Santana they were playing around the red cups.

_And when the lights go out, out, out, out_

_Tell me do you know where to start, start_

"Really guys… help me watch the people"

_And when the bass gets loud loud loud_

_That is when I feel apart, -part_

"Calm down babe your parents are out and they won't be back to late tomorrow I promise I will help you clean up but you need to relax. Here have drink I will take care of you"

_And when the world sleeps sound sound sound sound_

_..the sound is the key of my heart_

"Promise?"

"Yes"

_We run.. yes, we run the night, the night_

_We run .. yes, we run the night, night , night_

_We run .. yes, we run the night, we we we run_

_We .. yes, we run the night, the night._

I grab pick up the drink in Santana's hand and throw it back

_Run em like, run em, run em_

_Run em like, run em, run em_

_Feelin like a rush rush rush_

"Damn babe"

_Pushing past me all over my skin_

_I can get enough nough nough_

_'cause the beat keep pullin' me in_

I smiled but soon I started to feel a little more relaxed not from the drink but just knowing that Santana was going to be there with me taking care of me.

_Taking me so high up up up_

_A place that I've never been ahh_

_Party party all night night night sleep all day then do it again._

_We run.. yes we run the night, the night_

_We run .. yes we run the night, night , night_

_We run .. yes we run the night, we we we run_

_We .. as we run the night, the night._

_Run em like, run em , run em_

_Run em like, run em, run em_

As the song begins to fade a song from my old cheerleading days came on. _Girls, we run this mother (yeah) [4x]_

I started to shake my ass it's hard to keep still when you have a dance choreographed in your head.

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

Before I know what my body is doing its moving to the old cheerleading dance.

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_

_But no they don't_

_Make your cheque come at they neck_

_Disrespect us no they won't_

_Boy don't even try to touch this_

_Boy this beat is crazy_

_This is how they made me_

_Houston, Texas baby_

_This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest_

_Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later_

_I think I need a barber_

_None of these n***** can fade me_

_I'm so good with this_

_I remind you I'm so hood with this_

_Boy I'm just playing_

_Come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_F' you pay me_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power, the love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me_

I step up on the coffee table turn around bend over sticking my ass out into Santana. I flip back up bringing my arms up into the air and them I feel a tug on my waiste.

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

I turn to see who it is. Santana is standing next to me grinding into my leg.

_It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back_

_I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world help me raise a glass for the college grads_

_41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check_

_You can't hold me_

_I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check_

_This goes out to all the women getting it in you're on your grind_

_To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine_

_Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions_

_Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business_

_see, you better not play me oh come here baby_

_Hope you still like me, F' you pay me_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power, the love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me_

I take my hands that were in the air and rub them from her shoulders down her torso until I get to her hips and pull her into my hip harder. She leans back so her head is upside down and then flips back up fast. I let her move away and she follows the moves I am doing.

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_

The end of the dance ends with a lot of chest thrusting and less feet work.

_Who are we?_

_What we run?_

_The world_

_(Who run this mother?)_

_Who are we ?_

_What we run!_

_The world_

_(Who run this mother?)_

_Who are we?_

_What do we run?_

_We run the world_

_(Who run this mother?)_

_Who are we?_

_What we run?_

_We run the world!_

_Who run the world? Girls_

The music switches to a new song _I feel so close to you right now….._while everyone on in the living room claps. I step down off the coffee table and hold my hand out to Santana to guild her down as well. She wraps her arms around my neck so tight its almost hard to breath I place a soft kiss on her check and I think I started to blush. I couldn't help it though the way we were just dancing was such a turn on and I knew I never felt that way when I danced like that with my other friends so it must me Santana.

I didn't wanna be here with all the chaos so I did the first thing that came into my head that would clear the room fast.

"Someone called the cops" I yelled.

Within five minutes the house was empty besides Santana Puck Quinn Mike Tina and me. I started laughing.

"Wait someone called the cops?" Mike asked

"HaHa no I just was tired of all the chaos I wanted it to be more imitate." I said

"Wait …" She put her hand over her heart "damn babe you almost gave me a heart attack a mess I can clean up but if you mom came home and found out the cops came here while I was here we never would be able to see each other again."

"Sorry"

I pushed my lips to hers and grabbed her hand intertwining it with mine.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked'

"Huh you the one who stopped the party and you don't know what you wanna do?" Puck responded

"Ok let's watch a movie?"

"A movie?" Mike asked

"Yeah"

I walked over to him and whispered into his ear

"Yeah a scary one that way Tina will be practically in your lap"

"Ok" He said faster than I could even process

He was blushing and look towards the ground.

"So what do you guys wanna watch?" I asked "I am kinda in the mood to be scared whata thing?"

"Yeah" They said in unison

"Ok we got … The Ring, Poltergeist, and Urban legends?"

Urban legends won out. We took the time to make a couple bags of popcorn and gathered all the candy that was in the house. I grabbed sodas from the fridge and placed them on the coffee table Santana and I had danced on earlier. I walked over to the dvd player putting the movie in and walked to my seat, Santana, Puck Quinn and I sat on the long couch and Mike and Tina sat on the love seat. I looked around at my family and friends Mike and Tina were cuddled close and Puck and Quinn sat a few inches apart but they were holding hands. Santana sat with one leg up to her chest faced in towards me and I mirrored her.

The movie came on and for the first thirty minutes we just sat in silence watching that is until the bad guy had the girl in the tub and her spleen was gone. I curled in closer to Santana and she wrapped her arm around me pulling me close. Quinn was sitting really close to Puck with her head on his shoulder so that she could cover her eyes when needed. I was right Tina was in mikes Lap with her hands up to her face so she in the second saw something unappealing could cover her eyes. I let out a little laugh and focused on the movie again.


End file.
